Rozumiem cię bez słów
by euphoria814
Summary: Snarry, gdzie Snape tymczasowo nie może powiedzieć ani słowa, po klątwie, którą rzucił na niego Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**tytuł: Rozumiem cię bez słów**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **fandom: HP**  
 **pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter**  
 **info: dla tygodnia snarry prompt z różdżką :) planowane na dziesięć rozdziałów, więc będę starała się tę treść tam upchnąć - wszelkimi sposobami, więc rozdziału z czasem mogą się wydłużać - dobra, nie okłamujmy się - chciałabym, żebyśmy się zmieścili w 10 rozdziałach, ale nie mogę wam tego przysiąc xD / Severus ratuje Harry'ego, a skutkiem czego zostaje mu odebrana zdolność mowy... Harry jest tym, który rozumie go najlepiej...**

* * *

Severus ocknął się z wyraźnym trudem. Zbyt jasne światło raziło go w oczy i próbował wychrypieć podziękowania, gdy ktoś zasłonił okno. Nie cierpiał już tak bardzo, tysiące cienkich igieł nie wbiło mu się w mózg, ale to nie znaczyło, że był bezpieczny.  
Ponownie próbował otworzyć oczy, bo cisza, która wokół panowała nie była naturalna. Nie słyszał rozmów czy nawet szurania butów po posadzce, chociaż doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że ktoś musiał znajdować się w pomieszczeniu.  
Próbował przypomnieć sobie co ostatnie miał przed oczami i zamarł, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że wciąż może znajdować się w lochach Czarnego Pana. Śmierciożercy pojmali w końcu Pottera i doprowadzili go przed oblicze Mrocznego Lorda. Nie torturowali chłopaka, ale siedemnastolatek był tak pobity, że nie trzymał się na nogach. Ledwo poznał go wtedy, bo opuchlizna na jego twarzy zdeformowała rysy.  
Ciało leżało bezwładnie i przypominał sobie wyraźnie, że Czarny Pan był w ekstatycznym humorze nareszcie mając swojego największego wroga u swych stóp. Potter nie miał w sobie nawet tyle siły, żeby się odczołgać.  
Severus pamiętał doskonale, że sądził, że wszystko skończyło się w tamtej chwili. Cała wojna i narażanie życia, żeby ochronić innych. Żeby zmyć swoje winy. I może czyniło go tchórzem to, że chciał uciec w tamtej chwili, używając świstoklika, który dostał od Dumbledore'a, ale potem usłyszał ten okropny syk.  
\- Podejdź Severusie. – Głos Czarnego Pana był niemal proszący, ale wszyscy w dworze Malfoyów wiedzieli, że Lord nie bywał uprzejmy. – Chcę chłopaka żywego tak długo jak mogę go mieć – poinformował go Czarny Pan i Severus zdał sobie sprawę, że szaleniec dopiero zamierzał zacząć zabawę z Gryfonem.  
A jego zadaniem miało być uzdrowienie chłopaka. Przełknął ślinę, gdy przyklękał przed bezwładnym ciałem. Potter patrzył na niego i Severus nie potrafił odwrócić od niego wzroku.  
\- Powiedz Dumbledore'owi, że spłacam swój dług – powiedział jedynie, wciskając chłopakowi w gardło pustą fiolkę, która była jednocześnie świstoklikiem.  
Potter zniknął, a on poczuł Crucio uderzające go prosto w plecy. Czary mnożyły się, gdy wyginał się w łuk, śmiejąc się w duchu, że zanim się opamiętają, zabiją go i wtedy Czarny Pan policzy się z każdym nieuważnym. Stracił przytomność osuwając się z radością w niebyt, tak bardzo przez niego upragniony.  
Ocknął się jednak, czego się nie spodziewał. I najbardziej obawiał. Pomimo tego, że ucieczka nie miała sensu, spróbował się wyrwać, nie chcąc nawet wiedzieć jaki los go czeka, ale ciepłe dłonie przyszpiliły go do łóżka.  
\- Severusie, jesteś bezpieczny – poinformowała go pospiesznie Pomfrey.  
Zamrugał, bo nieużywane przez nie wiadomo jak długi czas oczy, nie do końca rozpoznawały kształty. Twarz Pomfrey pojawiła się jednak na centymetry od niego, jakby pielęgniarka nie spodziewała się niczego innego.  
\- Cytrynowe dropsy są trujące – powiedziała Pomfrey i przestał niemal natychmiast się szamotać.  
\- Co? – spytał Dumbledore ewidentnie zszokowany.  
Severus nie widział go, ale mało go obchodziło co dyrektor miał do powiedzenia.  
\- To hasło, które miałam wypowiedzieć w razie takiego wypadku jak ten – oznajmiła Albusowi Pomfrey. – Severusie, jesteś w Hogwarcie. Jesteś bezpieczny, a wejścia są zabezpieczone. Dyrektor oddał ci pomieszczenie nad swoim gabinetem, żeby nie rozniosło się, że przebywasz w takim stanie w skrzydle szpitalnym.  
Próbował spytać ją co z Potterem, ale słowa nie chciały formować mu się w ustach. Spojrzał na swoje ręce, ale jego palce dopiero były w fazie leczenia. Możliwe, że łamano je tak często, że Pomfrey musiała usunąć wszystkie kości. Odrastanie ich w jego wieku mogło zabrać nawet tygodnie. Nie był zresztą okazem zdrowia.  
Pomfrey musiała zrozumieć, co chciał zrobić, bo podniosła go wyżej, podkładając mu poduszkę pod obolałe plecy. Jego kręgosłup zatem nie był złamany. Nie czuł reszty ciała. Wydawało się istnieć, ale jednocześnie jakby nie miał do niego dostępu. Pomfrey musiała zastosować na nim naprawdę silną mieszankę zaklęć i eliksirów.  
Kiedy zmrużył oczy, dostrzegł w końcu sylwetkę Albusa, siedzącego na jednym – jak mu się wydawało – z krzeseł. Starszy czarodziej splatał przed sobą dłonie i chyba też na niego patrzył. Ale Severus nie dostrzegał szczegółów. Silne okulary albo zaklęcie korygujące jednak mogło to naprawić. A to naprawdę nie była spora cena za przeżycie ataku szału Czarnego Pana i jego zwolenników.  
Potter chciał zapytać, ale nie potrafił tego wykrztusić.  
Pomfrey westchnęła.  
\- Severusie – zaczęła tonem, którego nienawidził.  
Używała go, gdy informowała o czymś nieuniknionym. Jak śmierć tego Puchona podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego.  
\- Severusie – powtórzyła, więc spojrzał na nią, mając nadzieję, że w jego oczach jest wyzwanie. – Zostałeś poddany serii zaklęć, wlewano w ciebie eliksiry i zdołaliśmy zneutralizować ich działanie… - urwała. – Fawkes płakał dla ciebie przez kilka długich minut i twój wzrok wraca powoli… - zrobiła kolejną przerwę, której się nie spodziewał.  
Spanikowany starał się podnieść dłoń do ust, ale one odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa. Próbował poruszyć językiem i faktycznie mięśnie działały, ale równie dobrze mogło być tylko wspomnienie o organie, który utracił. Wystawił go lekko przed siebie i przygryzł, i dopiero gdy znajomy ból go powitał, odetchnął z ulgą.  
\- Nie wyrwano ci języka. – Pomfrey zdecydowała się poinformować go o oczywistym. – Nie wiemy dlaczego nie mówisz. To jakieś zaklęcie, ale nie wiemy… - urwała.  
\- Czy pamiętasz cokolwiek? – spytał Albus.  
Severus spojrzał w jego kierunku, ale obraz starszego czarodzieja wciąż się rozmywał.  
Na pościeli starał się wyrysować P i Pomfrey chwyciła go za nadgarstek.  
\- Pan Potter dotarł do nas dzięki twojemu świstoklikowi. – Nareszcie poinformowała go o czymś faktycznie ważnym. – To było tydzień temu i chłopiec jest cały i zdrowy, chociaż przerażony, co zrozumiałe. Wykazałeś się ogromną odwagą… - dodała, ale odtrącił jej rękę.  
\- Harry jest żywy dzięki tobie – powiedział Dumbledore. – Nie umniejszaj swoich zasług. Został porwany z Privet Drive. Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek odkryją go w mugolskim świecie – westchnął Albus.  
Severus zagryzł wargę z przyzwyczajenia, żeby nie nazwać go starym głupcem i zdał sobie sprawę, że w zasadzie teraz nie musiał się nawet powstrzymywać. Jego język chociaż wciąż pozostawał częścią jego ciała, był martwy. Zastanawiał się ile Pomfrey czasu zabierze odkrycie jakim zaklęciem go potraktowano. Śmierciożercy nie byli ,aż tak kreatywni jak chcieli myśleć. Korzystali przeważnie z dość starych ksiąg, które w ich rodach przekazywano sobie od wieków. Wiedza zdawała się niezwykle rzadka, ale faktem było, iż ta magia znana była od wieków i równie długo była stosowana.  
Pozostawało kwestią czasu odnalezienie antidotum lub przeciwzaklęcia. Oczywiście pomogłoby, gdyby sobie przypomniał inkantację, ale jego umysł był nieprzyjemnie pusty.  
\- Chciałbym zastosować na tobie legilimencję – powiedział Albus, wstając w końcu z krzesła. – Próbowaliśmy się tak z tobą porozumieć wcześniej, ale twój umysł nie otworzył się przed moim jak się spodziewałem.  
Severus uśmiechnął się wrednie. Ćwiczył oklumencję od lat. Na spotkaniach u Czarnego Pana nie pijali herbatek. Jego umysł był przenikany przez świadomość szaleńca po każdym nawet przypadkowym Crucio i tylko on jeszcze nigdy nie opuścił gardy. Czarny Pan od lat znał słabe strony Lucjusza i wykorzystywał Narcyzę oraz Draco przeciwko najstarszemu z rodu, zabierając powoli wszystko co niegdyś należało do dumnej rodziny włącznie z godnością ich głowy rodu.  
Umysł Severusa nie stał otwarty, zapraszając do penetrowania go nawet, gdy sam stał nad progiem śmierci.  
Pokiwał przecząco głową.  
\- Severusie, to będzie konieczne, gdy będę zadawał ci pytania, na które odpowiedź będzie bardziej skomplikowana niż tak lub nie – upierał się Dumledore.  
Severus jednak doskonale wiedział, że dyrektor od lat marzył o zagłębieniu się w jego głowę. Poznałby jednak za wiele sekretów.  
\- Mógłbym zrobić to siłą – zagroził Dumbledore.  
Z jego ust wyrwało się prychnięcie. Nawet gdyby nie opanował dostatecznie mocno oklumencji, obaj wiedzieli, że Albus nie posunąłby się do czegoś takiego. Nie miał w sobie takiej siły i samozaparcia. A nawet gdyby mu się udało, nie poradziłby sobie ze wstrętem do samego siebie. Wymuszenie takiego kontaktu, takiej intymności było niczym gwałt na umyśle.  
Albus westchnął i założył ręce na piersi, jakby pojęcia nie miał co teraz począć.  
\- Odpoczywaj. A jeśli przypomnisz sobie cokolwiek… - urwał dyrektor.  
Pomfrey wcisnęła mu w skostniałą dłoń dzwonek, który zapewne miał ją magicznie zawiadamiać, chociaż kobieta była w innej części zamku.  
Severus rozłożył się wygodniej na swoim posłaniu i starał się zamknąć oczy.

ooo

Znowu był w sali balowej dworu. Dawna świetność jednak tego pomieszczenia minęła i wszechobecna szarość, i stęchlizna wypełniały pomieszczenie. Nie były to jeszcze zapachy śmierci, ale Severus wiedział, że są temu bliskie. Tym razem widział Pottera wyraźniej. Jego wspomnienia stały się żywsze i słyszał jak chłopak trzęsie się na kamiennej posadzce. Może były to po prostu drgawki albo zwykły strach. Nie miał pojęcia, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że chłopak przez cały czas był boleśnie przytomny, a to nie oznaczało dla niego najlepiej.  
Może jeden z tych idiotów napoił go eliksirem koncentracji. Sprawiał on, że ofiara nie zasypiała, ale była nieprzyjemnie na zawsze świadoma co z nią robiono. Oczywiście szczęściem było dla takiej osoby, że nie przeżywała więcej niż tygodnia pod troskliwym okiem Czarnego Pana i jego sługusów.  
Severus zrobił więcej niż setkę podobnych eliksirów.  
Potter leżał, a Czarny Pan szeptał coś. I Severus poczuł, że się porusza wbrew swojej woli. Prawie czuł ulgę na myśl o zbliżającej się śmierci, a potem tylko zawód, ponieważ zawiązując umowę z Dumbledore'em na pewno nie zgadzał się na tortury. Śmierć owszem, ale znęcanie nie wchodziło w grę.  
Odzyskał przytomność, gdy Crucio przestało maltretować jego układ nerwowy, ale tym razem nie powitała go Pomfrey. Dwie czerwone tęczówki wpatrywały się w niego uważnie, gdy Czarny Pan końcówką swojej różdżki uniósł jego głowę. Wąż zawsze obecny u boku, zwinął się u stóp swojego pana.  
\- Zdradziłeś mnie, Severusie – szeptał szaleniec i przez tę krótką chwilę naprawdę zdawał się zasmucony.

*ooo

Severus ocknął się zlany potem zanim pierwsze zaklęcie trafiło w niego z przerażającą siłą. Niezgrabnymi palcami starał się ściągnąć z siebie szpitalną koszulę, ale nie mógł sobie poradzić z materiałem. Jego żebra były w okropnym stanie, bo niemal upadł na posłanie, gdy zaparło mu dech w płucach z bólu.  
Na jasnym materiale nie pojawiła się jednak krew, więc cięcia musiały zostać zaleczone. Przynajmniej na tyle, żeby nie otwierać się ponownie przy gwałtownych ruchach. Pomfrey wbiegła do jego komnaty, łapiąc go niemal od razu za rękę, jakby to miało mu przynieść jakieś ukojenie. Przez całe życie nie potrzebował ludzkiego dotyku i nie zamierzał tego zmieniać. Na szczęście pielęgniarka przyniosła z sobą eliksiry.  
Nie czuł ich smaku co od razu go zaniepokoiło. Miał tylko mikstury i jeśli potwór pozbawił go możliwości rozpoznawania składników, musiałby zaczynać swoje życie od nowa. A nie był na to gotowy, teraz ani nigdy. Palce można było wyćwiczyć, ale zmysł smaku pozostawał zbyt subtelnym by z nim eksperymentować w ten sposób.  
\- Wypij to, jesteś bezpieczny – szeptała Pomfrey, jakby był jednym z tych idiotów, którzy corocznie spadali z mioteł.  
Czyli Potterem. Bo tylko ten imbecyl potrafił wpakować się w taką sytuację, zapewne nie posiadając żadnego instynktu samozachowawczego. Może zresztą przejął to po matce.  
\- Wszystko będzie dobrze – kłamała.  
Severus nie był dzieckiem, które obudziło się w nocy z powodu potwora w szafie. Czarny Pan był wciąż aktywny, a oni nie mieli szpiega. Może nawet jako Mistrz Eliksirów był już bezużyteczny. Do wytworzenia niektórych z mikstur konieczna była inkantacja, więc niebezpieczna skrajna magia, która nie znosiła pomyłek.  
Poczuł, że zaczyna zasypiać wbrew sobie pod wpływem Eliksiru Spokojnego Snu, może nawet jednego ze swoich prywatnych zapasów.  
Pomfrey siedziała na jego łóżku, najwyraźniej uważając, że to jest jej miejsce.

ooo

Kiedy obudził się kilka godzin później, widział o wiele lepiej. Nie wiedział co tak naprawdę sprawiło, że się ocknął, ale szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że ktoś wślizguje się do jego komnat. Pomieszczenie miało być zamknięte i chronione, jednak intruz przedarł się bez problemu. Severus pomacał pościel w poszukiwaniu różdżki, ale ta zapewne zniszczona leżała gdzieś zapomniana w lochach dworu Malfoyów. Czarny Pan uwielbiał im odbierać wszystko po kolei; różdżki, magię, niezależność.  
Severus nie miał się jak nawet bronić i otworzył usta, żeby krzyczeć, ale to tez nie wchodziło w grę. Dzwonek pozostawiony przez Pomfrey nie wydawał z siebie dźwięku, chociaż był pewien, że pielęgniarka właśnie zdąża w jego stronę, zapewne zaniepokojona tym jak długo go używał.  
Drzwi otwierały się coraz szerzej i czas zdawał się rozciągać. Severus zaczynał zastanawiać się czy ujrzy tam Yaxleya czy Lucjusza. Ten ostatni znał rozkład pomieszczeń, więc mógł wiedzieć o tajnej komnacie w najbardziej strzeżonej sekcji zamku.  
Severus zamarł, gdy dostrzegł całkiem smukły nadgarstek i różdżkę, a potem postać o wiele mniejszą niż się spodziewał. I na pewno nie ubraną w śmierciożerczą szatę. Mugolskie spodnie, opadające o wiele za nisko i zwykły wełniany porozciągany sweter przywodziły na myśl Weasleya.  
\- Och, przepraszam profesorze. Dyrektor mówił, że pan wciąż śpi. Mam nadzieję, że nie obudziłem – zaczął pospiesznie Potter, w tej chwili chyba jeszcze bardziej przerażony niż on sam.  
Serce Severusa z trudem uspokajało się i był pewien, że ma na twarzy nieprzyjemne rumieńce. Miał ochotę nazwać Pottera idiotą, ale z jego ust znowu nie wydostało się żadne słowo.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus nie chciał się zastanawiać dlaczego Potter do niego przychodził. Możliwe, że chłopak był bardziej odważny, gdy miał świadomość, iż nigdy nie dostanie odpowiedzi na żadną ze swoich głupich teorii. Severus bowiem wciąż nie mógł mówić, a Gryfon wypełniał mu tę błogą ciszę idiotyzmem. Jakby bóle w ciele nie były dostateczną torturą.  
\- Pewnie pan powiedziałby mi, że woli wrócić do Voldemorta niż słuchać mnie dalej – stwierdził nagle chłopak, kompletnie go zaskakując.  
Nie sądził, że Potter ma w sobie zmysł obserwacji, ale mógł się mylić, bo chłopak i w kolejnej kwestii się nie pomylił.  
\- I nie używaj jego imienia! – zaczął Gryfon ostrym tonem.  
Możliwe, że nawet cytował go sprzed lat, ale Severus nie był pewien. Tylko Harry Potter i Albus Dumbledore używali imienia Czarnego Pana. On sam nigdy się nie odważył. Wbrew obiegowej opinii wiedział co dla niego dobre.  
Sądził, że Potter po tym co przeżył, będzie cichszy. Tortury zmieniały ludzi. Nie chodziło jedynie o ból, ten przemijał. Jednak pamięć pozostawała wrogiem tych nielicznych, którzy przeżyli. Ciała Longbottomów były zdrowe, ale to ich umysły płatały figle.  
Potter jednak spoglądał na niego swoimi zielonymi tęczówkami pełnymi światła, jakby nic się nie stało. Nie było w nich śladu strachu, który dostrzegł, gdy zmasakrowane ciało Wybrańca leżało na posadzce. Dzieciak zdawał się nienaruszony prócz niewielkiej siateczki białych blizn cienkich jak zadrapania kota. Wyglądały niepozornie na policzku chłopaka, ale Severus znał to zaklęcie. Miało za zadanie ściągać z delikwenta skórę warstwami uniemożliwiając mu jednocześnie śmierć. Jeśli Potter nawet dostał jedną serią, ból musiał być nie do zniesienia.  
Chłopak musiał dostrzec coś w jego wzroku, bo dotknął swojej twarzy.  
\- Yaxley – powiedział krótko, jakby to jedno nazwisko wszystko wyjaśniało.  
Severus bardzo chciałby nie znać ich technik, ale dostrzegał efekty pracy coraz to nowych. Chłopak musiał być w ich rękach o wiele dłużej niż mu się wydawało. I pobili go po mugolsku, więc zatarli ślady magii, dlatego nie zorientował się wtedy w dworze Malfoyów.  
Potter przyglądał mu się tym swoim intensywnym wzrokiem i tylko dlatego, że nie miał jeszcze całkowitej władzy w rękach, nie próbował zakryć się kołdrą.

ooo

Potter przychodził codziennie i Severus zorientował się, że chłopak nie miał po prostu co robić w opustoszałym Hogwarcie. Zamek był jego jedynym schronieniem, ale jednocześnie więzieniem. Severus znał to uczucie.  
Rok szkolny wciąż się nie rozpoczął, więc Potter w ogromnym Hogwarcie musiał przebywać sam w towarzystwie podstarzałych nauczycieli i skrzatów. Jego przyjaciele zapewne pozostawali nieświadomi, inaczej cała banda Weasleyów już szturmowałaby zamek. A wtedy chłopak nie miałby czasu, żeby przychodzić do niego każdego dnia i towarzyszyć mu w tych próbach utrzymania się przy świadomości.  
Sny nadchodziły bez żadnego wyraźnego wzoru. Czasami w nocy, gdy już sądził, że jest bezpieczny. Nie dostrzegał nawet żadnych znaków ostrzegawczych, nie rzucał się po łóżku czy też nie ogarniał go przerażający chłód. Czarny Pan po prostu nadchodził, jakby przynależał do niego nawet teraz, gdy Severus oficjalnie mu się przeciwstawił.  
Czasami widział beznosą twarz, gdy zasypiał za dnia, chcąc przechytrzyć nocne mary, ale to nigdy nie zdawało egzaminu.  
I wtedy przeważnie przychodził Potter.  
Chłopak siadywał na tym samym krześle, które Albus zajmował kilka dni wcześniej. A potem mebel migrował coraz bliżej i bliżej łóżka ,aż Potter w końcu siedział koło niego tak blisko, że Severus mógł dostrzec plamki na tęczówkach chłopaka. Zieleń jego oczu w końcu okazała się nie do końca tak skalana. I część żyłek była lekko strzaskana, więc Pomfrey zapewne przestała wlewać w Gryfona eliksiry, bojąc się przedawkowania. Jego oczy miały i tak dojść do stanu używalności w ciągu kilku kolejnych tygodni.  
Potter siadywał koło niego i przez pierwsze minuty zawsze milczał, jakby nie wiedział od czego dzisiejszego dnia zacząć. Czasami opowiadał mu o quidditchu, zapewne nie będąc świadomym tego, że Severus nie cierpi tego sportu. Może i jego uczniowie odnosili pewnego rodzaju sukcesy, ale jednak wolał, gdy zajmowali się nauką.  
Innym razem Severus dostał streszczenie tego, co działo się w zamku. Zasłyszanych przez Gryfona rozmów i plotek ze świata zewnętrznego. Severus złapał się na tym, że faktycznie słuchał chłopaka. Nie miał zresztą zbyt wielkiego wyboru. Dnie mogły się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, gdyby Potter nie sprawiał, że każdy różnił się odrobinę od poprzedniego swoimi idiotycznymi opowieściami.  
Severus wciąż nie był w stanie czytać. Jego oczy męczyły się naprawdę szybko, więc Pomfrey popołudniami zasłaniała okno, żeby pozwolić mu odpocząć kilka godzin dłużej.  
Potter zostawał tak długo jak mógł i zawsze gadał, jakby to była dobra rozrywka dla nich obu.  
Severus każdego dnia czekał ,aż chłopak zacznie plątać się w podziękowaniach, których nie chciał. Miał w planach wyrzucenie Gryfona za drzwi, ponieważ Potter wbrew pozorom nie różnił się wiele od innych. Przynosiły go jak na skrzydłach wyrzuty sumienia albo źle rozumiana wdzięczność, więc Severus pozwalał mu się wygadać, czekając aż Potter w końcu uzna, że to największy czas na słowa, które miały pomiędzy nimi zawisnąć.  
Chłopak jednak przychodził i siadał na krześle, jakby to miejsce należało do niego i nie dziękował.

ooo

Severus sądził, że ten dzień zacznie się całkiem normalnie od Pomfrey wchodzącej bez pukania do jego komnat. Nie było sensu w kurtuazji, gdy nie mógł jej odpowiedzieć. Zatem wszyscy wślizgiwali się do jego pokoju, jakby go tam nie było.  
Tym razem to jednak Albus wszedł do niego jako pierwszy i Severus swoim szóstym zmysłem wywęszył kłopoty. Dumbledore miał jedną z tych min, które świadczyły o jakiejś ważnej decyzji, na którą i tak nie miał nikt wpływu. Minerwa nienawidziła tych chwil, ale znakomicie to ukrywała. Severus udawał, że ta mina nie istnieje i walczył o każdy piędź ziemi czy raczej samodecyzyjności.  
\- Jak się czujesz, drogi chłopcze? – spytał dyrektor, spoglądając trochę zaskoczony na krzesło, które emigrowało tak blisko jego łóżka.  
Potter zatem musiał trzymać swoje wizyty w tajemnicy. Przynajmniej przed Albusem.  
Severus spojrzał na dyrektora jak na idiotę, ponieważ pytanie niemowy o coś tak złożonego było czystą głupotą. I obaj wiedzieli, że miało nigdy się nie doczekać odpowiedzi. Nawet gdyby Severus jakimś cudem jednak mówił.  
\- Rok szkolny niedługo się zacznie – ciągnął Albus, obserwując go z wyraźnym napięciem. – W związku z tym musieliśmy zatrudnić nowego nauczyciela eliksirów. Powiedziałem Radzie Szkoły, że nie wiem gdzie się znajdujesz. Lucjusz zapewne uważa, że możesz być nawet martwy i chciałem, żeby to tak pozostało. Rozumiesz, że nie miałem innego wyjścia? – spytał.  
Oczywiście retorycznie. Severus słyszał ten zwrot już tysiące razy wcześniej i czekał na to co przyjdzie potem. Jako szpieg był przydatny, ale jako kaleka, która nawet nie uwarzy eliksirów dla Zakonu, stawał się zbędny. Obaj o tym doskonale wiedzieli i Severus nie miał złudzeń co do tego jakąś wartość sobą przedstawia.  
Hogwart nie miał być już dłużej jego schronieniem. Z wszędobylskimi uczniami na pewno tajemnica jego pobytu nie utrzymałaby się długo. Severus zrobił głębszy wdech, orientując się nagle, że jego żebra już tak nie bolą. To jednak nie miało w tej chwili znaczenia. Jeśli Albus naprawdę uważał go za jedną ze swych zbłąkanych owieczek mógłby liczyć na jakiś mugolski bezpieczny dom, ale wątpił w swoje szczęście od dnia, w którym się urodził.  
Albus zresztą spoglądał na niego coraz intensywniej i Severus zdał sobie sprawę, że zaczyna tonąć w tych błękitnych oczach. Otrząsnął się szybko, czując wypieki na twarzy od wściekłości, która go ,aż zagotowała. Stary drań musiał wypróbować na nim kolejną ze swoich tanich sztuczek.  
\- Wybacz – powiedział Dumbledore, chociaż obaj wiedzieli, że dyrektor wcale tego nie żałuje.  
A Severus nigdy tego nie wybaczy.

ooo

Potter przyszedł tego dnia później. Wydawał się pierwszy raz spłoszony i Severus zaczął zastanawiać się czy chłopak wie, że zostawią jego wybawiciela na pewną śmierć w jakimś małym mugolskim miasteczku. Może Gryfon już miał wyrzuty sumienia. Albo nawet kłócił się Dumbledore'em i nie został wysłuchany. Chłopak bywał o wiele za lojalny jak na współczesne realia w stosunku do każdego, kto okazał mu chociaż trochę dobroci.  
Zdawał się do niej lgnąć, ale ten jeden raz mylił się.  
Severus nie był dobrym człowiekiem.  
Potter w końcu usiadł na swoim krześle.  
\- Pomyślałem, że dzisiaj panu poczytam – powiedział chłopak niepewnie. – Pani Pince nie wiedziała, który z traktatów pan ma, ale wykradłem coś w Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych – poinformował go chłopak, wyciągając spod swetra oprawione w starą skórę tomiszcze.  
Severus zamarł, ponieważ nie tego się spodziewał. Zerknął przelotnie na tytuł, a potem na Pottera, który obserwował go otwarcie, nie próbując udawać, że nie stara się zrozumieć jego reakcji.  
Chłopak w końcu uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, jakby odgadł, że Severus faktycznie nie znał tej księgi.  
\- Zacznę od wstępu – uprzedził Gryfon. – Nie czytam często na głos, więc jeśli będę okropny albo… - urwał. – Na pewno da mi pan znać – stwierdził chłopak z dziwnym przekonaniem.  
Gdyby zaczął się jąkać, Severus wyrzuciłby go.  
\- Ta księga jest częścią pierwszą moich badań na temat trujących właściwości roślin. Jest rok pański… – podjął Potter zaskakująco czystym głosem.  
Severusowi nie umknęło ani jedno słowo. Traktat faktycznie był ciekawy, na tyle na ile mogła rozprawa o roślinach. Część wiedzy została mu przypomniana, ponieważ w czasie swoich eksperymentów korzystał z części roślin, ale o wielu innych słyszał pierwszy raz. Miał ochotę zanotować, że w przyszłości powinien się nad nimi skupić, ale jego palce wciąż nie były w stanie utrzymać pióra w dłoni, a czarodziejskie pióra reagowały na dźwięk głosu.  
Potter przerwał zauważając jego ewidentny dyskomfort. Chłopak wpatrywał się w niego, jakby faktycznie go interesowało dlaczego mięśnie twarzy Severusa były tak napięte. W końcu chłopak wyciągnął różdżkę z pewną dozą niepewności i rzucił zaklęcie na jedną ze stron.  
\- Hermiona używa tego do robienia notatek. Jak będzie pan chciał, księga się otworzy na tej stronie sama – poinformował go chłopak.  
Albus Dumbledore być może nigdy nie uratował mu życia, ale sprawił, że Severus nie został draniem bez sumienia. Że potrafił spoglądać co rano w lustro i nie pluć sobie w twarz. Severus doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie przeżyłby długo jako zwykły pomagier Czarnego Pana. Nie miał serca ,aż tak zatwardziałego, ale nie był też dobrym człowiekiem.  
Albus Dumbledore zmienił jednak jego życie i Severus nawet przez sekundę swojego nie był mu za to wdzięczny.  
To co jednak czuł w tej chwili do Pottera, dziwnie zbliżało się do tej emocji i wolał nie myśleć o tym dłużej.

ooo

Pomfrey przyszła sprawdzić co u niego kilka godzin później, gdy chłopak zostawił go samego, zapewne udając się na zasłużony posiłek. Księga ukradziona z biblioteki została schowana pod jego łóżkiem, co Severus uznałby za ślizgońskie. Podrzucenie dowodu zbrodni do kogoś innego.  
Jednak w przypadku Pottera to było po prostu głupie i bezmyślne. Oczywistym było, że Severus nawet gdyby był w pełni sił, nie wykradałby ksiąg gdy są na jego każde słowo.  
Pomfrey uśmiechnęła się lekko na jego widok i postawiła tacę z eliksirami na jego szafce. Normalnie protestowałby przeciwko jej dawkom, ponieważ był przyzwyczajony do stałego bólu, ale jego ciało było zmęczone. A umysł wcale nie czuł się lepiej. Severus gdyby mógł, oddaliłby się od zamku, ale jednocześnie trzymał się Hogwartu kurczowo, wiedząc, że poza nim nie ma przyszłości.  
\- Twoje żebra się całkowicie zrosły – poinformowała go czarownica, nie wspominając ani słowa na temat blizn, które na zawsze miały szpecić jego ciało.  
Naruszenie skóry było jego najmniejszym problemem w tej chwili. Uniósł dłonie do góry, aby zwrócić jej uwagę na ich rażący niedowład.  
\- Tylko czas – odparła spokojnie Pomfrey. – Twoje kości muszą odrosnąć. Jeśli ćwiczyłbyś, może szybciej odzyskałbyś sprawność. Mogę przynieść ci coś, co po prostu upuszczałbyś na pościel i podnosił. Już to pomogłoby wiele – dodała. – Chciałbyś coś podobnego? – spytała.  
Pokiwał głową pospiesznie. Im szybciej odzyskałby sprawność w dłoniach, tym bardziej zwiększały się jego szanse na przeżycie poza Hogwartem. Z zera do może jednego w stupunktowej skali.  
\- Dobrze. Przygotuję też listę wszystkich eliksirów, które powinny być ci podawane przez najbliższe tygodnie – mówiła dalej Pomfrey, poprawiając jego pościel, nieświadoma zapewne jaką reakcję w nim wywołała.  
Sądził, że miał przed sobą kilka kolejnych tygodni. Wciąż nie mógł chodzić i Albus musiał być tego świadom, ponieważ odwiedzał go, gdy myślał, że Severus go nie widzi. On miał jednak lekki sen.  
Złapał Pomfrey za nadgarstek z zaskakującą ,nawet dla siebie, siłą. Spojrzał na nią nie chcąc wyglądać na zdesperowanego, ale i tak niewiele mu pozostało.  
Czarownica zatrzymała się w pół ruchu, a potem uśmiechnęła się do niego, jakby chciała go uspokoić.  
\- Przenoszą cię wiesz gdzie – powiedziała kobieta. – Zaklęcie Fideliusa zabezpiecza to miejsce, więc nie mogę o nim mówić, ale Harry będzie tam również. I jeszcze jeden gość, ale… - urwała.  
Zaklęcie musiało być niezwykle silne. Nie zastanawiał się jednak nad tym dłużej, bo jeśli Albus przenosił go tam gdzie i Pottera, oznaczało to, że stanowił jeszcze jakąś wartość dla Zakonu.  
Nie był pewien czy powinien cieszyć się, czy dopiero zacząć martwić.


	3. Chapter 3

Potter zrobił sobie z jego komnat melinę. Severus nie potrafił tego inaczej nazwać, bo chłopak zostawiał wszystkie ukradzione z Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych księgi pod jego łóżkiem. Stosy zaczynały się piętrzyć, a ponieważ nie odzyskał w dłoniach sprawności, nie miał pojęcia jak wyjaśni to Pomfrey. Czarownica zapewne miała w ciągu kilku dni zorientować się, że pod jego posłaniem nie było już miejsca.  
Potter wyglądał zdrowiej. Severus nie zauważył tego wcześniej, ale przy początkowych wizytach Gryfon był bledszy. Jednak pod koniec drugiego tygodnia dostrzegał wyraźnie, że policzki chłopaka rumieniły się tym zdrowym kolorem, który mieli wszyscy szesnastolatkowie. A przynajmniej ci, którzy w odróżnieniu od Severusa z młodych lat, spędzali czas na wolnym powietrzu.  
Potter najwyraźniej zaczął wychodzić. Albo raczej wymykać się z Hogwartu, ponieważ pewnego poranka przyniósł czekoladki z Miodowego Królestwa, a Severus wątpił, aby Dumbledore pozwolił Gryfonowi na oddalenie się tak bardzo od zamku. Potter nawet poczęstował go, ale Severus pokiwał przecząco głową, spoglądając na niego – jak miał nadzieję – z prawdziwą przyganą.  
Chłopak wzruszył ramionami, jakby kompletnie go nie obchodziło niewypowiedziane na głos zdanie Severusa.  
\- Skoro porwano mnie od Dursleyów, nic nie zapewni mi ochrony. Czy to ważne skąd mnie zabiorą? – spytał retorycznie chłopak.  
Severus nie miał na to odpowiedzi i prawie cieszył się, że nie może mówić.

ooo

Zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami zaczął w końcu chodzić. Nie stało się to od razu. Potter zajmował mu na tyle dużo czasu, że nie miał kiedy wstawać z łóżka. A ostatnim czego chciał to, aby jego – już co prawda były – ale jednak uczeń obserwował z trudem stawiane przez niego kroki. Zresztą tych pierwszych prób nie można było nazwać chodzeniem. Po prostu szurał nogami, starając się nie stracić równowagi, co wcale nie było łatwe, gdy wokół kostek plątała mu się szpitalna koszula, a dłonie nie były dostatecznym zabezpieczeniem przed upadkiem.  
Udawało mu się jakimś cudem trafiać w łóżko, ale był pewien, że Pomfrey dostrzegła nowe siniaki na jego żebrach, ponieważ bez słowa komentarza przyniosła mu maść na stłuczenia. Mogła nazwać go upartym, ale im szybciej uniezależniłby się od jej pomocy – tym wyżej plasowały się jego szanse.  
Większość dnia dalej spędzał w łóżku, ale jednak pocieszała go myśl, że gdyby musiał, byłby w stanie wyjść i pójść gdziekolwiek. Może to jeszcze wciąż nie było wiele, ale na pewno był to jakiś początek.

ooo

Pomfrey w końcu pojawiła się w jego pokoju z czymś, co wyglądało jak jego prywatny kufer podróżny. Kobieta otworzyła go, ukazując mu pomniejszoną zawartość i pokiwał głową, jakby nie wiedział co takiego chodzi jej po głowie. Z ich dwójki to on nie mógł mówić, więc milczenie czarownicy nie miało sensu.  
\- Spakowałam twoje rzeczy osobiste, ale nie wiem czy jest coś, co chciałbyś jeszcze wziąć – przyznała szczerze.  
Zapewne spodziewała się, że jego komnaty pełne będą tajnych skrytek. I faktycznie spora ilość drogocennych przedmiotów była ukryta, ale Gringott nadawał się do tego jeszcze lepiej odkąd nikt nie był tak głupi, żeby napadać na gobliny. O szkole wypełnionej dzieciakami nie potrafił myśleć w kategorii fortecy, chociaż obecność Dumbledore'a na pewno zniechęciłaby śmierciożerców, którzy zainteresowani byliby artefaktami, na które trafiał przez lata, czy eliksirami, których legalność była jeszcze bardziej wątpliwa.  
Potrząsnął głową, ponieważ kobieta była na tyle miła, że spakowała nawet jego podręczny zestaw kociołków. Gdyby udało mu się zatem dożyć końca wojny, nie musiałby wracać do zamku po resztę swoich rzeczy.  
Pomfrey uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło, co oznaczało tylko, że już niedługo mieli się rozstać. Wstał z wyraźnym trudem, ale jego stopy trzymały go pewnie, gdy robił kolejne ostrożne kroki na drewnianej powierzchni podłogi. Pomfrey wyciągnęła rękę, aby go podtrzymać, ale rzucił jej ostre spojrzenie. Nie potrzebował jej pomocy tym razem.  
Wyciągnął z kufra drżącymi rękami jedną ze swoich czarnych szat i zaklął na widok guzików. Jego dłoń zadrżała. Ćwiczył niemal w każdej wolnej chwili, a Potter nie pytał o zabawki w jego dłoniach, jakby to było oczywiste, że nadszedł czas rehabilitacji. Przedmioty, które przyniosła Pomfrey były jednak sporej wielkości. Zaciskał na nich całe swoje dłonie, a nie jedynie palce. Z guzikami na pewno nie był w stanie sobie jeszcze poradzić.  
\- Pomogę ci – zaczęła czarownica, ale odepchnął jej dłoń.  
Mogła ubrać go teraz, ale potem nie poradziłby sobie z rozbieraniem. A proszenie Pottera czy tego drugiego tajemnicze rezydenta o odpinanie jego guzików, byłoby żenujące. Jego ciało nigdy nie było piękne. A teraz ze śladami bicia i zaklęć, o których nie chciał nawet myśleć, stawało się po prostu odrażające.  
Zrobił głębszy wdech i sięgnął głębiej do kufra, przypominając sobie mgliście, że na pewno miał kilka kompletów zwykłych tunik. Jako uczeń, a potem czeladnik nosił podobne, ponieważ szybciej ściągało się je przez głowę, gdy płonęły albo zostały zachlapane tą czy ową miksturą. Takie wtedy było wymaganie. Żadna z tych tunik nie została zniszczona, ponieważ nie był nieuważnym idiotą, więc wciąż nadawały się do użycia.  
Wciągnął na siebie jedną z nich, czując się od razu dziwniej w czymś, co nie opinało jego ciała. Ciemnobrunatny kolor wydawał mu się nieodpowiedni, ale Pomfrey zdawała się oczarowana.  
\- Wyglądasz doskonale – zapewniła go.  
Szczerze w to wątpił, bo do każdej z tunik dochodziły wiązane na supeł spodnie, z którymi zmagał się odrobinę dłużej. To było jednak o wiele lepsze niż guziki.  
\- Świstoklik czeka – poinformowała go Pomfrey. – Harry obiecał, że wpadnie po twój kufer – dodała.  
Nie wiedział kto miał podróżować jako ich opiekun. Siebie w tej roli nie widział. Nie miał przy sobie nawet różdżki i podejrzewał, że długo nie pokaże się u Ollivandera wybierając kolejną. Ręka świerzbiła go, gdy nie czuł tego charakterystycznego ciężaru w niej. Brał to tylko za dobry znak.

ooo

Potter zabrał jego bagaż bez zbędnych słów, co go nie zaskoczyło. Chłopak zdawał się o wiele cichszy, gdy przebywali tylko we dwóch. Może brak drugiego rozmówcy sprawiał, że Gryfon nie mógł prowadzić naturalnego dla siebie dialogu. Severus jednak wątpił, aby znaleźli wspólny język. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że nie był rozentuzjazmowanym, pozytywnie nastawionym do głupich pomysłów Gryfonem. Nie wybrałby się z chłopakiem na spacer do Zakazanego Lasu czy na podbój podziemi Hogwartu, gdzie ukrywał się bazyliszek.  
Severus w pamięci starał się przejrzeć najbliższe bezpieczne lokacje, które umożliwiłyby Dumbledore'owi jednoczesne ukrycie ich i stały kontakt. Zamarł jednak, gdy w korytarzu dostrzegł znajomą wilkołaczą twarz. Lupin czekał ewidentnie na nich i Severus w ciągu zaledwie kilku sekund zrozumiał kim jest tajemniczy kolejny rezydent kryjówki.  
Przystanął, a potem próbował się wycofać, ale Albus spoglądał na niego ze spokojem w oczach, jakby nie był wcale zaskoczony jego oporem.  
\- Syriusz został powiadomiony, że albo ukrywacie się tam we trzech albo wraz z Harrym przeniosę was w inne miejsce i nie zobaczy chłopca ,aż będzie bezpiecznie – zaczął Dumbledore.  
Severus próbował coś powiedzieć, a raczej bardziej wywrzeszczeć, ale słowa, ukochane słowa się nie pojawiły. Czuł rumieńce na twarzy, a potem po prostu zaczął pukać się po głowie, bo to była jedyna normalna rzecz, którą mógł zrobić w takim przypadku.  
\- Chyba uważa pana za ssącego dropsy szaleńca – powiedział Potter, przyglądając się ciekawie jego atakowi. – Albo imbecyla – dodał mniej pewnie chłopak.  
Severus skinął na Pottera, chcąc pokazać, że Gryfon ma w pełni rację i zaplótł na piersi swoje ręce, chociaż jego kości błagały o litość. Miał problem nawet ze zwinięciem dłoni w pięść. Nie było w nich dawnej siły, która kruszyła zioła i kroiła z precyzją nawet najtwardsze korzenie roślin.  
\- Syriusz został poinformowany o twojej sytuacji. Obiecał udostępnić ci piwnicę, gdy tylko będziesz w stanie warzyć – ciągnął dalej Albus. – Jesteś ważnym członkiem Zakonu, nie zapominaj o tym chłopcze – dodał tonem, który zapewne miał podtrzymać go na duchu.  
Jeśli faktycznie nie mieli innego warzyciela, byli skończeni.

ooo

Grimmauld Place pod numerem dwunastym było dokładnie taką samą ruderą, jak zapamiętał ten dom z czasów, gdy Regulus zapraszał go do siebie. Salon czy kuchnia, w których dotychczas Black przyjmował Zakon stanowiły jedyne wyremontowane pomieszczenia i Severus zaczynał zastanawiać się ile pracy będą musieli włożyć, żeby to miejsce stało się faktycznie bezpieczną kryjówką.  
Potter przywitał się z Blackiem, który stał w drzwiach, czekając zapewne ,aż znajdą się czym prędzej w środku. Zamknął pospiesznie za nimi, jakby obawiał się, że zostaną zauważeni i Severus zatrzymał się na długim korytarzu obserwując powitanie w iście gryfońskim stylu. Lupin, Black i Potter jak za starych dobrych czasów z tą lekką różnicą, że latorośl Jamesa nie była tak znamienitego jak on wzrostu i chłopak niemal utonął w ramionach dwóch starszych mężczyzn.  
Severus tylko czekał ,aż Black zda sobie sprawę, że jego chrześniak nie jest jego jedynym gościem.  
\- Gdzie mam zostawić kufry? – spytał Potter, odrywając się w końcu od mężczyzny.  
Black spojrzał w dół na walizki, a potem wprost na niego. I Severus czekał na pierwsze obelgi, ale mężczyzna przygryzł usta, jakby fizycznie musiał się powstrzymać przed wypowiedzeniem ich. Severus znał to uczuciem. W jego głowie kłębiło się dziesiątki określeń na to jak bardzo nienawidzi Blacka. I co myśli na temat tego, że dorosły członek Zakonu w pełni sił, ukrywał się od tygodni w posiadłości rodziny, którą bądź co bądź zdradził.  
Jak każdy członek jednego z tych rodów Black nie potrafił obyć się bez pieniędzy. Severus nie miał nigdy wątpliwości, że gdyby nie interwencja Potterów, Syriusz podobnie jak Regulus nosiłby Mroczny Znak. Zresztą brat Blacka nie miał tak mocno czarnomagicznych ciągotek jak reszta z nich. Nie chciał po prostu utracić przychylności rodziny, a więc również pieniędzy, które pozwalały mu wygodnie żyć przez lata.  
\- Snape – powiedział w końcu Black, jakby go to kosztowało fortunę. – Snape i ty macie pokój zaraz koło mojej sypialni. Stworku! – krzyknął Black.  
Wredny skrzat pojawił się, łypiąc na nich niechętnym okiem. Stworzenie żywiło do niego minimalny szacunek, ale tym razem i jemu nie oszczędziło nieprzychylnego spojrzenia. Stał się w końcu tym, którego potępił Czarny Pan. Może nawet magia Lorda wciąż unosiła się wokół jego ciała. Może odcisnęła na nim piętno, którego nie pozbędzie się przez lata i każdy, kto spojrzy na niego dostrzeże ślady zemsty tego potwora.  
Potter uśmiechnął się promiennie, jakby obiecano mu tuzin czekoladek z Miodowego Królestwa.

ooo

Jego pokój nie był zbyt duży, ale w Hogwarcie też nie zajmował zbyt wielkiej powierzchni. Potter odłożył jego kufer na ziemię, zaraz obok szafy i zatrzymał się w progu, jakby nie był pewny czy wyjść. Severus spojrzał na niego, mając nadzieję, że wygląda to na pytanie zawieszone w przestrzeni.  
\- Pomóc panu rozpakować swoje rzeczy? – zaczął chłopak.  
Severus przygryzł wargę. Machnął na Gryfona ręką, odsyłając go za drzwi. Nie potrzebował niańki. Pomfrey spakowała go, ale i tak nie zamierzał wyjmować z kufra rzeczy. Nigdy nie wiadomo było kiedy dokładnie zostanie stąd przeniesiony w inne miejsce. Mogli zostać zaatakowani albo Black dostałby w końcu szału. Każda z tych możliwości była równie prawdopodobna i Severus nie brał nawet pod uwagę tego, że Pomfrey znajdzie sposób na przywrócenie mu mowy. Nawet odzyskana sprawność w dłoniach pozwoliłaby mu na uniezależnienie się od Dumbledore'a.  
Niczego bardziej w swoim życiu nie pragnął.  
Potter posłał mu długie spojrzenie, zanim wyszedł zamykając za sobą drzwi i Severus mógł w końcu przysiąść na łóżku. Jego biodro zdawało się palić żywym ogniem, a ręce wcześniej zaplecione na klatce piersiowej ze zwykłej wydawałoby się głupoty, drżały niekontrolowanie. Nadwerężył każdy mięsień w swoim zmaltretowanym ciele i czuł, że ta noc nie będzie najspokojniejsza.  
Podczas tej krótkiej podróży świstoklikiem zresztą miał nieprzyjemny przebłysk tego, co go czekało. Czarny Pan stał nad tym z wyciągniętą różdżką i syczał coś w wężomowie, której nie rozumiał nikt poza nim. Ból, który w niego uderzył, został paradoksalnie uśmierzony przez koniec podróży, ale powrócił na nowo.  
Severus wiedział, że odczucie nie jest prawdziwe. Przed opuszczeniem Hogwartu Pomfrey wlała w niego kolejne eliksiry, ale nic nie mogło powstrzymać jego umysłu przed wyobrażaniem sobie tego, co było. A może to był prawdziwy ból, który przeżył i te wspomnienia nareszcie zaczynały się uaktywniać.  
Nie był tego pewien, ale na wszelki wypadek odkorkował zębami kolejną buteleczkę z miksturą, którą Pomfrey wsunęła do kufra. Eliksir rozlał się w jego ustach, nie przynosząc ulgi. Był pewien, że jeszcze tej samej nocy nawiedzą go sny o Czarnym Panu, krwi w ustach i kamiennej posadzce dworu Malfoyów. Nikt dotąd nie powiedział jak długo się tam znajdował ani w jaki sposób go odnaleźli, ale na te pytania jak na razie nie chciał znać odpowiedzi.  
Przyłożył głowę do poduszki, widząc przed sobą jedynie koniec różdżki Lorda.  
Jedyną pociechę stanowił fakt, że chociaż nie mógł rzucić na swój pokój żadnych zaklęć, Black i tak nie miał nigdy usłyszeć jego pełnych przerażenia krzyków.


	4. Chapter 4

Noc nie minęła mu spokojnie. Tak jak przypuszczał, koszmary nie dały mu ani chwili spokoju i chociaż najchętniej otworzyłby oczy, nie pozwalał sobie na tę chwilę wytchnienia. Jego umysł zamknął się przed nim, nie pozwalając mu spenetrować tej części wspomnień, które dotyczyły dworu Malfoyów, więc sen był jedynym źródłem informacji. Jego wszystkie lęki wylęgły się, wypełzły na wierzch i z trudem przedzierał się przez kolejne mary nocne, zastanawiając się co jest prawdą, a co jego strachem.  
Potter żył. Dumbledore żył.  
Wiedział czego się uchwycić, ale przed oczami widział tylko czubek różdżki Czarnego Pana. Szeptane Crucio było niczym melodia, ponieważ rzucano na niego to zaklęcie tak często, że ból przypływał w ściśle określonych falach. Tortura zaczynała się na nowo, zanim tak naprawdę nerwy zdążyły odpocząć. Nigdy nie następowała chwila, która byłaby wolna od bólu.

Znał tę metodę. Nie stosował jej, ale widział to dostatecznie często, aby wiedzieć, że nie oszalał tylko dzięki temu, że Czarny Pan robił sobie z niego zabawkę co jakiś czas. Był bardziej odporny na Crucio niż przypuszczali. Albo chcieli go żywego i świadomego jak najdłużej.  
Ta sztuka się nie udała. Nie pamiętał większości z tego co się działo. Crucio bowiem było tylko wstępem, który miał uniemożliwić mu kontrolę nad własnym ciałem. Doprowadzić do tego, że nawet jeśli miałby okazję, nie byłby w stanie uciec.  
Widział i to, gdy mugole oślepieni bólem, starali się odczołgać w stronę drzwi, które specjalnie zostawiano uchylone. Ciała tak zmaltretowane, że zostawiały za sobą smugę krwi, gdy ostatkiem sił, ostatkiem nadziei starali się dobrnąć jakoś do tej jasnej smugi światła, która oznaczała ratunek. Nic bardziej mylnego. Czarny Pan i jego sługusy obserwowały wędrówkę z uśmiechami na twarzach z przyjemnością łamiąc i duszę swojej ofiary. Odbierając i tę resztkę nadziei, która w nich zostawała, trzymając ich przy życiu.  
Czy i jego to spotkało? Jak wiele razy przebył salę tronową Pana, starając się doczołgać do drzwi? Czy tak połamał palce? Czy zrobił to Lucjusz osobiście, wiedząc jak ważnym instrumentem są dla niego?  
Severus otworzył oczy i starał się zetrzeć kropelki potu z czoła, ale dłonie odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa.

ooo

Nie znał rozkładu dnia, ale podejrzewał, że Black i tak przebywał w kuchni. Dźwięki wydobywające się z pomieszczenia wcale go nie zaskoczyły. W czasach, gdy Regulus żył, to skrzat gotował dla rodziny, ale najwyraźniej Potter wolał się zająć tym sam, bo chłopak zaskakująco dobrze posługiwał się nożem przy cięciu warzyw. Severus i tak nie mógł pozbyć się wątpliwości co do jego umiejętności.  
\- Och, wstał pan – zaczął chłopak, zatrzymując się w pół ruchu.  
Blacka nie było nigdzie w zasięgu jego wzroku.  
\- Zastanawiałem się czy pana nie obudzić, ale z drugiej strony pani Pomfrey mówiła… - Potter urwał, jakby doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, gdzie Severus miał zalecenia szkolnej pielęgniarki.  
Ona przecież twierdziła, że wciąż nie powinien wstawać, aby nie przeciążać mięśni. Z dwojga złego wolał umrzeć z naciągniętym ścięgnem niż w łóżku niezdolny do najmniejszej obrony.  
Severus zerknął niepewnie na równo pokrojone warzywa i Potter zaczerwienił się wściekle.  
\- Nie otruję pana – powiedział chłopak niemal od razu. – Znaczy na pewno nie zrobię tego specjalnie. Tyle mogę obiecać – dodał.  
I to wszystko wydawało się dziwne. Chłopak zdawał się nagle skrępowany w jego towarzystwie. Jakby nie wiedział jak ma się zachować. Kiedy przychodził wcześniej do jego pokoju poczytać mu, nigdy nie zdawał się tak zdenerwowany. Nie próbował wyrzucać z siebie słów, aby przykryć ciszę, która wisiała między nimi. Teraz uległo to widocznej zmianie i Severus zaczynał podejrzewać jej powód, gdy w drzwiach stanął Black.  
Bardziej wyczuł go niż usłyszał. I wyczuł, że jego ciało się spina mimowolnie. Black zawsze wykorzystywał swoją przewagę, gdy dostrzegał szansę i Severus nadal nie potrafił zrozumieć dlaczego Dumbledore zdecydował się go posłać wprost do piekła wraz z jego największym wrogiem.  
\- Cześć Syriuszu – powiedział szybko Harry, jakby znowu wyczuł tę dziwną potrzebę gadania. – Wiem, że nie jedliście jeszcze śniadania, ale postanowiłem zacząć przygotowywać obiad…  
\- Stworek gotuje – odparł Black krótko, nie zwracając nawet uwagi na Severusa.  
Normalnie pomyślałby, że mężczyzna go nie zauważył, ale jeszcze sekundę wcześniej mierzyli się wzrokiem. Black tymczasem usiadł u szczytu stołu i spojrzał na deskę pełną pokrojonych warzyw.  
\- Lubię gotować – stwierdził Potter.  
I Severus po prostu wiedział, że to wierutne kłamstwo. Obserwował chłopaka po kilka godzin dziennie, odkąd odzyskał przytomność i wiedział kiedy Potter jest szczery. Eliksiry nudziły go, ale czasami – bardzo rzadko znajdował coś naprawdę interesującego. Wtedy zmieniał się ton jego głosu, cała postawa. Przeważnie dotyczyło to informacji o tojadzie i nie trudno było odgadnąć co Potterowi chodziło po głowie. Utrzymywał zresztą dość bliskie kontakty zarówno z Lupinem jak i Blackiem.  
\- Śniadanie czeka pod zaklęciem ogrzewającym – dodał Potter, spoglądając na szafkę w rogu, a potem nerwowo na niego.  
Severus nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że jedzenie nie należało również do czynności, które wykonywał z łatwością. Poppy przeważnie przynosiła mu jedzenie na drewnianej podstawce, która potem pokryta była resztkami. Miał problemy z trzymaniem łyżek w dłoni. O nożu czy widelcu mógł zapomnieć.  
Nie usiadł wciąż przy stole i zerknął na Blacka, który uparcie starał się go ignorować. Nie patrzył nawet na niego i Severus miał prawie ochotę mu podziękować. To więcej niż mógł oczekiwać po Blacku.  
\- Uhm, przyniosę panu, profesorze jedzenie do pokoju. Pani Pomfrey mówiła, że musi pan wypić jakieś eliksiry… - Potter urwał.  
To było kolejne okropne kłamstwo. Tak oczywiste, że Severus wgapiał się w niego przez dłuższą chwilę, a potem po prostu skinął głową.

ooo

Nie zszedł na dół przez kolejne kilka godzin. W zasadzie nie miał powodu, aby to zrobić. Wszystko znajdowało się w tym pokoju, w czterech ścianach jego najnowszego więzienia. Potter przyniósł mu tosty i zaskakująco dużą łyżkę do konfitur. Chłopak nie odezwał się ani słowem, a potem znikł pospiesznie.  
Ta zmiana w zachowaniu Pottera nie była trudna do rozszyfrowania. Cała kamienica była pełna napięcia. Coś unosiło się w powietrzu i Severus nie chciał nawet wiedzieć co stanie się, gdy wszystko się rozpadnie. Albus mógł wierzyć w ludzi, ale to on ich znał. Znał ich z najgorszej strony.  
Potter musiał wiedzieć, że coś w końcu pójdzie nie tak, dlatego trzymał ich z dala od siebie. Severus nawet nie miał mu tego za złe. Lojalność gryfońska była powszechnie znana. Gdyby chłopak miał wybierać pomiędzy swoim ojcem chrzestnym, a mężczyzną, który uratował mu życie, zapewne stanąłby przed dylematem, którego nie chciał.  
Nie zdziwiło go też, gdy ciche pukanie rozległo się w okolicy południa. Potter wsunął się do środka po dłuższej chwili, jakby chciał dać mu czas. Oczywiście nie mógł zaprosić chłopaka do pokoju, ale wciąż zaskakiwało go, że Gryfon myślał w takich kategoriach. Bardzo łatwo było zapomnieć, że nie odzyskał mowy. Łapał Poppy kilkukrotnie na tym, że kobieta zadawała mu pytania bardziej złożone i czekała na odpowiedź, jakby był w stanie taką wyartykułować.  
Albus na szczęście nie próbował po raz kolejny zinfiltrować jego umysłu. Nie chciał nawet za cenę mowy, aby ktokolwiek miał dostęp do jego tajemnic.  
Potter wszedł do pokoju z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Chłopak postawił na stole parujący talerz i sięgnął po naczynia z rana. Severus obserwował go uważnie nawet nie próbując się podnieść z łóżka. Potter widział go już w gorszym stanie.  
\- Ma pan ochotę na herbatę? – spytał chłopak, zatrzymując się w progu.  
Severus zaśmiałby się w twarz każdemu, kto powiedziałby mu, że Potter kiedyś zacznie być w stosunku do niego uprzejmy. Sądził, że ich kontakty zawsze będą opierać się na wzajemnym antagonizmie.  
Severus skinął głową lekko, ale Potter wciąż nie wyszedł na korytarz. Chłopak zdawał się wahać, a potem jego wzrok zatrzymał się na księgach ukradzionych z Hogwartu, które Poppy zapakowała wraz z jego rzeczami. Severus nie znał ich wartości, ale sądził, że mogły być bezcenne. Dział Ksiąg Zakazanych był tą częścią biblioteki, w której znajdowały się nie tylko zwoje niebezpieczne, ale też te najbardziej rzadkie. Nie dające się łatwo zastąpić, gdyby jakiś zidiociały uczeń postanowił czytać je i przekąszać coś w Wielkiej Sali.  
Potter miał zaskakujący talent do wybierania tych najstarszych, tych, które wyglądały na najdroższe.  
\- Mógłbym przyjść wieczorem? – spytał chłopak, zerkając na księgi wymownie.  
Severus zbił wargi w wąską kreskę. Nadal miał problem z przewracaniem stron. Jego palce były niezgrabne, a koszmary sprawiały, że jego dłonie się trzęsły, jakby nerwy przypominały sobie Crucio, któremu został poddany.  
Wpatrywał się w Pottera dłuższą chwilę i Gryfon przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę.  
\- Syriusz nie jest zadowolony, ale Dyrektor wyjaśnił mu… - urwał chłopak.  
Severus skinął głową. Tę część podejrzewał. Wgapiał się jednak w Pottera dalej, wiedząc, że coś pozostaje ukryte przed jego wzrokiem.  
Chłopak zaskakująco wytrzymał jego spojrzenie.  
\- Mógłbym panu dzisiaj poczytać – stwierdził tym razem Potter.  
Nie brzmiało to już tak niepewnie, więc Severus skinął po prostu głową, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na to, że im bardziej wpatrywał się w oczy chłopaka, tym więcej obrazów pojawiało się w jego głowie. To były zaledwie migawki, ale ponownie czuł w ustach własną krew. A wiedział, że nie przygryzł sobie języka. Nie używał go tak dawno, że organ leżał po prostu i Severus nie starał się już nawet otwierać ust.  
Machnął dłonią w stronę drzwi, jakby wypraszał Pottera i chłopak na szczęście zrozumiał o co chodzi.

ooo

Zapach jedzenia przyprawiał go o mdłości. Wgapiał się w talerz, zastanawiając się czy nie lepiej wystawić wszystko za drzwi. Potrawa od dawna była zimna. Potter wyszedł zapewne kilka godzin temu, więc niedługo miał wrócić. Severus starał się podnieść, ale jego ciało zdawało się sparaliżowane.  
Nie śnił. Tego był pewien. Jego oczy były otwarte, a ból, który stale czuł, uświadamiał mu, że był całkiem przytomny i świadom. Bariery jego umysłu musiały zacząć opadać, dokładnie tak jak sobie tego życzył jeszcze kilka dni wcześniej. Wspomnienia były mu potrzebne, aby znaleźć przeciwzaklęcie. Jakichkolwiek słów nie użył Czarny Pan, to musiał być stary czar. A może nawet zaklęcie jego własnego autorstwa.  
Severus nie był jedynym, który lubił używać własnych klątw.  
Wciąż widział przed oczami koniec różdżki. Zaklęcie musiało zostać rzucone prosto w jego twarz. Może ktoś nawet rozwarł jego usta, aby umożliwić dostęp magii. Kąciki jego ust mogły być rozerwane, gdy dostał się do Hogwartu, ale takie rany goiły się szybko.  
Nawet jego żebra nie były już tak boleśnie poobijane. Nigdy nie sądził, że tak szybko będzie się regenerował po ataku szaleńca.  
Próbował się skupić na czymś innym niż strach i cierpienie. Crucio cały czas brzęczało w jego uszach, ale wyraźnie słyszał też słowa Lucjusza, który powstrzymywał Bellę przed zabiciem go przedwcześnie. Nie wiedział czy powinien Malfoyowi podziękować czy przeklinać go do końca swoich dni. Śmierć oznaczała w ich kręgach litość, a Lucjusz mu jej nie okazał.  
Ktoś okrążał go i Severus po prostu wiedział, że to Nagini. Jego oddech stał się płytki, czuł, że jego serce bije wolniej, jakby starał się stłumić wszystkie oznaki życia, które jeszcze w nim tkwiły. Nie wiedział w jakim stanie wtedy się znajdował, ale wciąż mógł myśleć, odczuwać strach i nie miał nadziei na rychłą śmierć, która wyzwoliłaby go z tego piekła.  
To musiało się zdarzyć zaraz po tym jak Potter został przeniesiony przez świstoklik.  
Severus starał się skupić na tym, aby oddychać głębiej i wzdrygnął się, gdy dostrzegł, że Potter stoi w progu. Chłopak wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę, a potem pospiesznie podszedł do łóżka nie kłopocząc się nawet zamykaniem drzwi.  
\- Wszystko… wszystko w porządku? Boli coś pana? Pani Pomfrey… - zaczął Potter.  
Severus machnął na niego dłonią, zdziwiony, że ten poprzedni paraliż przeszedł tak niespodziewanie jak się pojawił. Usiadł na łóżku obserwowany przez parę wyjątkowo zielonych tęczówek.  
\- Może… - zaczął Potter, ale Severus pokiwał przecząco głową.  
Żaden eliksir nie miał pomóc z bólem, który miał nadejść. Jego umysł bywał fortecą, ale stawał się też pułapką. Musiał sam znaleźć sposób, aby się uwolnić i na pewno nie miało się to stać pierwszego wieczora, gdy zdecydował się sięgnąć we własne wspomnienia z pełną świadomością tego, co robił.


	5. Chapter 5

Ciepła woda niosła ukojenie, więc stał pod prysznicem tak długo jak nogi mu na to pozwalały. Potter z Blackiem powinni już dawno spać, ale nie miał takiej pewności. Porzucone szaty leżały niedaleko drzwi. Zamierzał założyć je ponownie i dopiero w pokoju przebrać się w piżamę. Przydługa koszula nocna sięgała mu do kostek i może przypominał jednego ze swoich przodków z ramienia matki, ale przynajmniej nie zaciskała się na wciąż wrażliwych żebrach.  
Pierwszy dzień nie był najgorszy. Wciąż badali z Blackiem swoje granice. Może mężczyzna nie miał pojęcia nadal jak go traktować albo Albus rzucił na niego jakieś zaklęcie. Nic w tym przypadku nie było nieprawdopodobne, a Severus zawsze brał pod uwagę wszelkie możliwości, ponieważ na wszystko musiał być przygotowany.  
Jego różdżka spoczywała na umywalce, ale bardziej po to, aby dawać mu komfort psychiczny. Nawet gdyby tylko od niej zależało jego życie, nie potrafiłby rzucić żadnego czaru. Wątpił jednak, by szukano go w łazience, gdyby ktokolwiek napadł na dom.  
Jego wspomnienia nie wróciły. Może było to błogosławieństwo albo kolejna klątwa. Nie był pewien. Jego ciało jednak potrzebowało odpoczynku i chociaż umysł działał wciąż sprawnie, musiał temu ulec. Wiedział, że rehabilitacja miała zająć naprawdę długo, ale jednak nie był przyzwyczajony do bezsilności, którą czuł za każdym razem, gdy z trudem wkładał na siebie ubrania.

ooo

Poranek przypominał ten poprzedni, z tą różnicą, że Potter pojawił się pod jego pokojem z tacą w dłoni. Chłopak zapukał i dał mu chwilę, zanim wszedł do środka. Jego ubrania leżały nieposkładane na krześle, a w pomieszczeniu nie panował bałagan, ale to wciąż nie była jakość mieszkania, do którego Severus był przyzwyczajony.  
Nie był pedantem, ale eliksiry i praca z nimi wymagały pewnych schematów, których tutaj nie mógł powielić.  
Wszystko było obce i uderzało tym bardziej, że nie był w stanie nawet poskładać własnych ubrań.  
\- Przyślę Stworka po rzeczy do prania – poinformował go Potter, stawiając na stole jedzenie. – Dyrektor poinformował, że dzisiaj odbędzie się spotkanie Zakonu – dodał chłopak mimochodem.  
Severus nie wiedział na jaką reakcję liczył Potter. Nie miał ochoty oglądać nikogo w takim stanie. Black to już było dla niego za wiele.  
Wiedział, że Molly będzie próbowała go przytulić, dotknąć, aby jakoś wyrazić swoją wdzięczność, może żal, że go torturowano, nieświadoma faktu, że to po prostu była jego praca. Jego zadanie i jedyne przeznaczenie. Nie potrzebował podziękowań za coś, co każde z nich powinno zrobić. Może nie był dobrym człowiekiem, ale znał swoje obowiązki względem Zakonu i chronienie Pottera było jednym z nich.  
Nie chciał, aby chodzili wokół niego na palcach i udawali, że żałują, że mylili się w stosunku do niego. Prawda była prosta i wyzwalająca. Nie mylili się. Gdyby miał inny wybór nie byłby w ogóle zamieszany w tę wojnę, ale popełniał błąd za błędem. I każda z jego potyczek była doskonale widoczna teraz na jego ciele. Poobijane żebra, które sprawiały, że miał problemy z oddychaniem. Powykręcane palce, w których nie miał prawie czucia. I umysł, kompletnie sprawny – jego ostatnie porażka, bo gdyby oszalał jak Longbottomowie, nie musiałby męczyć się z dochodzeniem do siebie. Jego głowa nie byłaby skarbnicą cennych informacji, których wciąż pożądał Dumbledore.  
Nie musiałby się zastanawiać dlaczego Harry Potter stał w drzwiach jego pokoju i milczał, przyglądając mu się.  
\- Będą po obiedzie – poinformował go chłopak.  
Severus sądził, że Potter wyjdzie jak zawsze, ale on tylko czekał w ciszy na jego reakcję. Miał ochotę machnąć na chłopaka, żeby poszedł sobie, ale kiedy tak skrzyżowali spojrzenia, czuł się dziwnie uwięziony. Może nawet bardziej niż we dworze Malfoyów.  
\- Powiem Dyrektorowi, że nie czuje się pan dobrze – odparł Potter.  
I Severus wiedział, że była to zaskakująca propozycja. Chłopak wierzył w Dumbledore jak wszyscy w Zakonie. I nie pierwszy raz zauważył, że to zaczęło się załamywać. Ślepe zaufanie, przed którym ich wszystkich przestrzegał. Chociaż to może ono czyniło ich szczęśliwszymi. Severus nie ufał i nie wierzył, wszystko analizował, ale koniec końców i tak wypełniał polecenia. Może gdyby ślepo podążał za dyrektorem ból świadomości byłby mu oszczędzony.  
Pokiwał przecząco głową, wiedząc jakoś, że Potter zrozumie. Nie wiedział jak wydostano go z dworu Malfoyów i każda informacja na temat zaklęć, których na nim użyto była cenna. Poppy podała mu listę, której wciąż nie przejrzał, bojąc się, że wspomnienia niechciane powrócą. W Hogwarcie był zbyt słaby, ale tutaj nie miał się czym zająć, więc równie dobrze mógł chociaż spróbować przez to przebrnąć.  
\- Przyjdę za chwilę po naczynia. Może poczytałbym panu? – zaproponował Potter, robiąc głębszy wdech. – Jesteśmy sami. Syriusz i Remus gdzieś się przenieśli przez kominek. Nie powiedzieli mi nic więcej – wyjaśnił, chociaż Severus nawet nie zamierzał pytać co z Blackiem.  
Skinął głową, zaciskając dłoń na brzegu kołdry.

ooo

Potter gotował nie najgorzej. Jego technika nie pozostawiała wiele do życzenia. Warzywa były odpowiednio posiekane i ugotowane, ale brakowało mu wyobraźni charakterystycznej dla ludzi, którzy robili coś z przyjemności. Tak powstawały najlepsze, najbardziej innowacyjne eliksiry – z radości samego tworzenia.  
Potter nigdy nie miał zostać kucharzem, ale Severus szybko zdał sobie sprawę dlaczego chłopak w ogóle zajął się obowiązkami kuchennymi.  
Zszedł na parter i od progu obserwował jak chłopak pewnie sieka i tnie. Wydawało się go to uspokajać. Wiedział co robi. Jego ruchy były płynne i nie wahał się, gdy obracał się z nożem w dłoni, kładąc na patelni cebulę. Charakterystyczny zapach rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu i Severus odetchnął z ulgą. Jego zmysł węchu powoli wzmacniał się.  
Potter odwrócił się i zamarł na jego widok. Severus prawie poczuł wyrzuty sumienia, że przestraszył chłopaka. Z drugiej strony nie miał jak dać znać, że znajduje się na parterze.  
Wzrok Gryfona prześlizgnął się po jego tunice, jakby chłopak nie do końca przyzwyczaił się do jego nowego ubioru. Tunika była wygodna, ale Severus czuł się w niej jak młodzieniec, którym od dawna nie był. To nie było ubranie dorosłego. Nie czuł się w nim pewnie. Odsłaniało kształt jego sylwetki, co było mocno niepożądane.  
Potter nie wydawał się krzywić na jego widok, ale chłopak widział go zapewne w o wiele gorszym stanie. Może umazanego w swojej własnej krwi. Nie wątpił, że dochodził do świadomości przez wiele długich dni, a skoro Potter raz zakradł się do komnat, gdzie go ukrywano, nie miał wątpliwości, że robił to już wcześniej.  
\- Obiad jest jeszcze nie gotowy – odparł chłopak, wyrywając się z transu.  
Potter wrócił do krojenia i siekania. Chociaż robił to już ostrożniej, bardziej spięty. Severus miał ochotę wyjść, ale chłopak spojrzał na niego przy pierwszy ruchu.  
\- Nie przeszkadza mi pan. Znaczy jeśli woli pan wrócić do swojego pokoju oczywiście… - urwał Potter, a potem podrapał się rączką noża w szczękę, która jakoś w ciągu tego lata musiała stać się kwadratowa.  
Znikła jej dziecięca gładkość, a przynajmniej dopiero teraz Severus to zauważył. Może Potter wyglądał bardziej jak mężczyzna, ponieważ na jego policzku znajdowały się ledwo widoczne blizny. Kilka zaklęć maskujących i chłopak mógłby udawać, że to pozostałości po lekcjach golenia.  
Nie sądził jednak, że Potter zamierzał okłamywać swoje przyszłe kochanki. Żadna nie byłaby też tak głupia, żeby nie dodać dwa do dwóch.  
Severus odsunął krzesło, dostrzegając, że Potter nie patrzy na jego dłoń, chociaż jej drżenie było doskonale widoczne. Chłopak wrócił do przerwanej czynności, a Severus milczał dokładnie tak jak robił to przez ostatnie dni. Black zastał ich dokładnie tak. Jego siedzącego przy kuchennym stole i gotującego Pottera.  
Lupin pojawił się w pomieszczeniu zaraz po swoim psim przyjacielu i skinął głową, witając go. Severus miał ochotę wyjść, ale najwyraźniej wilkołak oznaczał przybycie całego morza ludzi, bo Weasleyowie znaleźli się w kuchni zaraz później wraz z Albusem, który uśmiechnął się na jego widok, jakby kiedykolwiek byli przyjaciółmi.  
Minerwa przynajmniej zachowywała się na jego widok normalnie, czego nie można było powiedzieć o Tonks i Moodym. Reakcja aurorów była skrajnie różna. Przerażenie młodej kobiety i ewidentna satysfakcja w oczach starszego kolegi.  
Potter rzucił czar na garnek, odkładając go na bok. Obiad miał najwyraźniej poczekać.

ooo

Severus miał ochotę powiedzieć im, że są idiotami. Albus uważał, że powinni dalej czekać na sposobność do ataku, podczas gdy jedynym sensownym wyjściem było skonfrontowanie się z Voldemortem, gdy siły śmierciożerców zostały rozbite podczas ataku na dwór Malfoyów, który przeprowadziło Ministerstwo.  
Nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie był zaskoczony, gdy dowiedział się, że to Biuro Aurorów odbiło go z rąk śmierciożerców. Zakon wciąż nie stanowił jakiejś ogromnej siły i nigdy nie miał mieć przewagi nad zwolennikami Voldemorta. Jedyną ich przewagą był Potter, który w spokoju słuchał słów Dyrektora, ale jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć.  
Severus znał to z autopsji. Chłopak zamykał się na wszystkie emocje, aby nie zdradzić co tak naprawdę myśli.  
\- Konieczne nam będą eliksiry – oznajmiła nagle Minerwa i spojrzała na niego, jakby oczekiwała, że jej odpowie.  
Uniósł zatem brew jak zawsze, gdy nazywał ją idiotką i Potter parsknął, wydając z siebie pierwszy dźwięk od czasu przybycia Dyrektora.  
Albus zresztą pokiwał głową, jakby zgadzał się w pełni ze swoją zastępczynią.  
\- Severusie, czy uważasz, że byłbyś w stanie…? – Dyrektor nie dokończył.  
Potrząsnął przecząco głową, ponieważ sama kąpiel zajmowała mu ponad godzinę tylko dlatego, że nie radził sobie z własnymi szatami. Trzymanie w dłoniach chochli czy przygotowanie jakichkolwiek składników wykraczało poza jego możliwości.  
\- Byłoby łatwiej się porozumieć, gdybym rzucił na ciebie zaklęcie. Moglibyśmy czytać dosłownie twoje myśli – zaproponował Dyrektor.  
Severus poczuł jak całe jego ciało zareagowało. Zesztywniał jednocześnie podnosząc się ze swojego krzesła.  
\- Rozumiem, że to moja odpowiedź – stwierdził Albus. – A gdybyś miał pomoc? Czy dałbyś radę… - urwał Dumbledore. – Nie mamy innego Mistrza Eliksirów – poinformował go. – Zaufanego – dodał i to słowo zawisło między nimi.  
Niechciane.  
Potter obserwował ich obu z całkiem neutralnym wyrazem twarzy, którego Severus nie lubił coraz bardziej. Za bardzo przypominało mu to własną metodę ukrywania swojej zdrady przed Voldemortem. Jeśli Albus zauważał analogię, nie dawał po sobie tego poznać.  
Severus rozejrzał się po twarzach zebranych, zastanawiając się kto w ogóle byłby w stanie wykonywać jego polecenia. Musiałby to być ktoś, kto miał nieograniczony czas i minimalną wiedzę o miksturach. Mógł dopilnować każdego, ale jeśli ktoś nie potrafił mieszać czy siekać, nie był w stanie tego nadrobić.  
Albus spoglądał na niego w oczekiwaniu na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź.  
\- Zastanawia się chyba o kim pan myśli. Eliksiry potrzebują czasu – odezwał się nagle Potter i Severus skinął głową. – I jestem pewien, że uważa was za idiotów – dodał Harry z błyskiem w oku.  
Severus powstrzymał uśmiech satysfakcji, gdy spostrzegł zszokowaną twarz Molly.  
\- Jestem pewna, że… - zaczęła kobieta.  
\- Pani Weasley – wszedł jej w słowo Potter. – Jestem pewien, że pan profesor już wrzeszczałby na was. To nie tak, że nie robił tego wcześniej. Kto w ogóle teraz dostarcza nam informacji o śmierciożercach? – spytał Potter.  
I Severus najchętniej biłby mu brawo, ale Albus z charakterystyczną zmarszczką między brwiami, spoglądał na nich w pełni zainteresowany.  
\- Rozumiesz go? – spytał Dyrektor.  
\- To nie takie trudne – odparł Potter ostrożnie. – Jeśli wyjdzie się z założenia, że wszyscy wokół to idioci – rzucił.  
Kąciki ust Minerwy drgnęły, jakby powstrzymywała uśmiech.  
\- A gdyby Harry ci asystował, Severusie? – zaproponował Albus.  
Nie mógł nie przewrócić oczami.  
\- Ja też jestem idiotą. Na pewno niezdolnym do warzenia ignorantem – odparł Potter.  
Zaskakująco dobrze to ujął. Severus musiał mu to przyznać.  
\- Ale to byłaby tylko kwestia wykonywania instrukcji – ciągnął dalej Dyrektor.  
Oczywiście nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Potter nie potrafił czegoś nawet tak prostego. Inaczej nie łamałby zasad szkoły. Nie wymykałby się po nocach.  
Potter parsknął, chyba czytając mu w myślach. To musiało być to. Albo dzieciak usłyszał już od niego każdą zniewagę i właśnie powtarzał wszystko ze stoickim spokojem. Musiał wiedzieć jak nisko myślał o jego zdolnościach do warzenia, ale fakty były takie, że nie mieli zbyt wielkiego wyboru. A Potter nawet jako narzędzie w jego rękach sprawdziłby się zapewne lepiej niż Black, który odmawiał uznania jego istnienia, co Severusowi coraz bardziej odpowiadało.  
Nie mógł powiedzieć też, że obecność chłopaka mu przeszkadzała. Zdążył się do niej przyzwyczaić. Potter wiedział kiedy milczeć, a kiedy mówić. Granger, która zapewne byłaby kolejną podsuniętą mu osobą, zapewne doprowadziłaby go do szaleństwa i na piechotę udałby się z powrotem do lochów dworu Malfoyów.  
Pocałunek Dementora był jedyną rzeczą, która powstrzymałaby tę dziewczynę od gadania. Udowadniałaby mu jaka jest inteligentna, korzystając z jego milczenia. Potter przynajmniej miał świadomość, że jego opinia nie ulegnie zmianie, niezależnie od tego co robił. Nie błagał o jego uwagę. Nawet zostawiał go częściej w spokoju niż Severus chciał.  
Musiał przyznać, że Potter nie był najgorszym wyborem.  
Skinął głową, marszcząc brwi.  
\- Zgadzasz się? – upewnił się Albus.  
Kolejne skinięcie głową, które dawało odpowiedź.  
Nikłą satysfakcję poczuł, gdy zobaczył jak bardzo zaskoczony był Potter we własnej osobie.


	6. Chapter 6

Piwnica kamienicy nie wyglądała najgorzej. Oczywiście należało ją posprzątać. Dokładnie. Wątpił, aby Potter był zdolny do czegoś podobnego. Chłopak ubierał się wyjątkowo niechlujnie nawet na oficjalnych spotkaniach i nie należało się spodziewać po nim za wiele. Zresztą może to była cecha wspólna Gryfonów w każdym wieku, bo Black wrócił do swojego noszącego ślady częstego użycia szlafroka.  
Severus rozejrzał się wokół, starając się sobie wyobrazić gdzie powinny stać kolejne stoły. Organizacja miejsca pracy była równie ważna jak samo warzenie, ale ci ignoranci zapewne nie mieli o tym pojęcia. Możliwe, że uważali, iż stoły w sali eliksirów w Hogwarcie zostały przypadkowo rozstawione, ale nic bardziej mylnego. Uczniowie pracowali w trójkach, ponieważ czasami nie byli nawet półmózgami. Ustawieni w ten sposób czasami nawet tworzyli jeden w miarę inteligentny umysł, któremu można było powierzyć proste zadania. A Severus naprawdę nie wymagał od nich więcej niż siekanie i mieszanie.  
Potter przyglądał mu się w milczeniu, jakby z samych jego oszczędnych ruchów chciał odczytać co Severus myśli. Do tej pory inwektywy udawały mu się znakomicie, ale ich współpraca i wzajemne zrozumienie miało sięgnąć dalej. I Severus wątpił, aby cokolwiek pozytywnego z tego wynikło.  
\- Przygotowałem… - zaczął Potter i umilkł.  
Severus spojrzał ostro w jego stronę. Jeśli chłopak już mu przeszkadzał, powinien dokończyć myśl. W końcu tak rzadko takowe się zdarzały.  
\- Przygotowałem spis czynności, które się wykonują podczas warzenia. Więc po prostu wskaże pan miejsce na liście i składnik, a ja… Potter po raz kolejny urwał.  
Tym razem jednak naprawdę nie potrzebował nic więcej dodawać. Severus z trudem chwycił listę i odczuł niemałą satysfakcję, gdy kawałek pergaminu nie wyślizgnął mu się z rąk. Niezgrabne pismo Pottera powodowało dodatkowe cierpienia, ale jednak był w stanie rozszyfrować poszczególne pozycje. Chłopak musiał spędzić sporo czasu nad księgami, ponieważ były tam opisane sposoby postępowania z roślinami, których nie przerabiali do tej pory.  
Wskazał na pierwszą z brzegu i uniósł brew.  
\- Nie, nie wiem jak się maceruje, ale liczę, że to mi pan pokaże. Albo znajdę to na bieżąco w książce – odparł Potter całkiem szczerze.  
Przygotowanie w ten sposób wyciągu z roślin nie należało do najłatwiejszego. I było naprawdę rzadko stosowane. Większość olejków można było kupić jako gotowe preparaty. I z nich był sens korzystać, gdy Potter miał dzierżyć chochlę w dłoni.  
Wziął głębszy wdech i jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Jakoś wątpił, aby Black chciał pomóc im w sprzątaniu.  
\- Dzisiaj wyszoruję ściany – podjął niespodziewanie Potter.  
Severus ,aż uniósł brew. Nie spodziewał się, że takiej propozycji ze strony chłopaka. Zakładał, że rzucą jakieś zaklęcie blokujące, aby brud spomiędzy kamieni nie dostał się do fiolek albo nie daj bogom do kociołka. Szafa stojąca w rogu nie wydawała się zbyt szczelna, a i w tym marnym oświetleniu nie widział zbyt wiele.  
Severus zakręcił wyciągnięty w górę palcem w powietrzu i spojrzał wymownie na różdżkę chłopaka.  
\- [i]Lumos[/i] – szepnął Potter bez wahania.  
Sufit nie wyglądał najgorzej. Musieli tylko ustawić kilka stołów, aby składniki suche i mokre miały przestrzeń. Jedne należało trzymać bowiem pod zaklęciem nawilżającym i odnawiać je każdego dnia. Potter nie zdawał sobie sprawy ile karności wymagało dbanie o eliksiry, ale chłopak miał już niedługo zatęsknić za Hogwartem i lekcjami z Trelawney.  
\- Dyrektor obiecał dostarczyć wyposażenie, gdy tylko uporamy się ze sprzątaniem – poinformował go Potter i Severus skinął tylko głową, zaciskając usta w wąską kreskę.  
Czyli mieli przed sobą jeszcze długie tygodnie.

ooo

Ranek nadszedł o wiele zbyt wcześnie. Severus nie zmrużył prawie oka. Nie wiedział dlaczego nie mógł spać, ale sen po prostu nie nadchodził. Słyszał jak deski w podłodze skrzypią, zapewne wracając do kształtu sprzed tego ,aż zostały zdeptane. Drewno miało to do siebie, że pracowało, a Severus potrafił odróżnić ten hałas od zwykłych kroków.  
Świt jakoś nie wywołał u niego wzruszeń. Światło wpadło przez mocno zaciśnięte kotary uświadamiając mu, że zmarnował całą noc. Nie wiedział jednak co ma robić poza wgapianiem się w przestrzeń. Potter czytał mu tego wieczora do późna. Obaj najwyraźniej nie byli zmęczeni. Albo nie chcieli mierzyć się z Blackiem.  
Nie był pewien. Nie unikał Blacka specjalnie. Wydawało się, że po prostu obaj nie chcieli na siebie patrzeć i coraz bardziej mu to było na rękę.  
Chodził coraz lepiej – wyciągnął taki wniosek po tym, że wspinaczka przez dwa piętra nie zmusiła go do otumanienia się eliksirem. Ból był na tyle znośny, że potrafił go zignorować, gdy jego stare kości przylegały w bezruchu do wysłużonego materaca łóżka. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się w czyim pokoju się znajdował, ale wątpił, aby Black oddał mu sypialnię kogoś z rodziny. Nawet jeśli odnosiło się to do brata-śmierciożercy.  
Miał tylko nadzieję, że podczas wakacji u kuzynostwa na tym łóżku nie sypiała Bellatriks. Miał jeszcze jakąś godność. Albo lubił myśleć, że tak jest.  
Wydawało mu się, że robi się naprawdę późno. W jego tymczasowym pokoju jeszcze nigdy nie było tak jasno, a po Potterze nie było ani śladu. Nigdy nie umawiali się, że chłopak będzie gotowe śniadania przynosił mu do łóżka. Nawet Poppy oddelegowała do tego skrzaty, a w Hogwarcie był w o wiele gorszym stanie. Zapewne powinien spodziewać się, że chłopak się znudzi albo zmęczy podobnymi praktykami.  
Podniósł się z trudem i sięgnął po swoje spodnie. Zaczynał ich nienawidzić. Czuł się w nich bardziej nagi niż wtedy, gdy Voldemort penetrował jego umysł. Jego ciało nie budziło jego obrzydzenia. Był świadom swoich wad i niewielu zalet, ale nie chciał spoglądać na skutki gościny Lucjusza i nie tak dawnych kolegów. Zbyt cienki materiał zdawał się nie ukrywać ich dostatecznie mocno przed wzrokiem i innych i jego samego.  
Czasami wydawało mu się, że Potter znał położenie każdej szramy, która już nigdy miała nie zniknąć. Wiedział, że to jakiś objaw szaleństwa – dopatrywanie się niewidzialnego, ale jednak nie potrafił pozbyć się takiego wrażenia. I może krępowałoby go to, gdyby nie przekroczył już dawno granicy tego co przyzwoite i piękne.  
Potter sam nosił blizny. Może podobnie czuł się ze znamieniem na twarzy. Severusowi nie umknęło jak z biegiem lat jego grzywka stawała się coraz dłuższa. Chłopak nie ukrywał tego kim był, ale jedynie nieprzyjemne przypomnienie o dniu śmierci rodziców. Severus potrafił to zrozumieć. Chociaż nigdy nie przyznałby tego na głos, a teraz nawet nie miał jak, gdyby eliksiry i paranoja pomieszały mu zmysły.  
Może to było jednak jakieś błogosławieństwo.  
Ciche pukanie do drzwi przyprawiło go niemal o zawał. Potter odczekał jednak jakiś czas zanim wszedł do środka z grzankami, które wyglądały na naprawdę znakomite. Powrót apetytu zapewne powinien uznać za dobry znak, ale nie bywał optymistą.  
\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie – zaczął chłopak i Severus zamarł widząc jak bardzo brudne były jego spodnie.  
Jakaś mugolska moda zmusiła Pottera do założenia dżinsów z tak wieloma dziurami, że ktoś musiał poświęcić wiele czasu, aby je wszystkie zrobić. Koszulka chłopaka była zmięta, zdawał się spocony, co potwierdzały tylko pozlepiane kosmyki włosów na jego czole.  
\- Udało mi się posprzątać piwnicę – poinformował go Potter.  
Severus patrzył na niego w nieskrywanym niedowierzaniu. Możliwe, że chłopak pierwszy raz widział na jego twarzy tak wiele emocji, ale to był jedyny sposób w jaki mógł się z nim porozumieć.  
\- Znaczy nie wiem czy to jest pańska jakość czystości, ale mogę zawsze poprawić – dodał pospiesznie chłopak, wprawiając go w jeszcze większe zaskoczenie.  
Severus wgapiał się w Pottera przez dłuższą chwilę. Widział kociołki, które czyścili z Weasleyem i miał jak najgorsze przeczucia. Gorszy w tym był tylko Longbottom. Ci zidiociali Gryfoni myli je tylko z jednej strony, co nawet dla niego było dziwne. Widział coś podobnego pierwszy raz w życiu i nie mógł nie zastanawiać się czy Potter i tym razem nie zabrał się do tego zadania połowicznie, czyszcząc jedynie część ściany. Albo na przykład co drugi kamień podłogi. Możliwe, że w Hogwarcie robili tak jemu na złość, ale tutaj sprawa przedstawiała się z goła inaczej.  
Potter odłożył na stół talerz i spojrzał na swoje zakurzone ubranie.  
\- Uhm, przepraszam za to. Nie miałem czasu się wykąpać. Zaraz wrócę wymyty – obiecał chłopak i ruszył w stronę drzwi.  
Severusowi przez myśl przeszło, że może nigdy tak do końca nie wydostał się z dworu Malfoyów i to wszystko jest tylko jakimś pokracznym snem. Jednak nawet jego zbolały umysł nie podsunąłby mu takich wizji.

ooo

Nie czekał na Pottera. Słyszał wyraźnie wodę w łazience, gdy mijał jego drzwi i zszedł na dół, starając się być cicho. Widział Blacka z gazetą w ręce przy kuchennym stole, więc przemknął obok, nie informując go o swojej obecności. Może to była ciekawość. Albo po prostu chciał się przygotować na widok, który go czekał. Nigdy nie należał do najbardziej wrażliwych. Zamierzał wygarnąć Potterowi, jeśli praca znowu została wykonana po łebkach. I był pewien, że zastanie może nie całkiem kurz odlepiający się od sufitu i pajęczyny jak wczoraj, ale jednak nie do końca wyczyszczone ściany i podłogi.  
Zamarł, gdy już sama klamka od drzwi pomieszczenia okazała się lśnić dawno nie widzianym blaskiem. Potter najwyraźniej znał jakieś zaklęcia przywracające świetność wysłużonym metalom. Może potrzebował ich wraz z Weasleyem do migania się podczas innych szlabanów, ponieważ nie wątpił, że Filch odpuścił im sprzątanie składzików.  
Otworzył drzwi z lekkim wahaniem, ale nawet zawiasy jakoś ciszej pracowały. Wczoraj powitał ich nieprzyjemny jęk, który brzmiał jak krzyki potępionych w Azkabanie. Potter musiał mieć podobnie niemiłe wspomnienia związane z Dementorami, ponieważ drzwi już nie skrzypiały.  
Jeden krok do środka i oniemiał. Podłoga nie lśniła. Ta kamienica miała kilka dobrych lat. Możliwe, że dwór Blacków stał tutaj zanim mugole postawili swoje domy, a rodzina jedynie dostosowała się do panujących warunków. Nie byliby pierwszym rodem, który to zrobił. Podłoga zatem mogła pamiętać nawet czasy Nostradamusa. Kamień był deptany przez całe pokolenia i jeśli chciało się go odnowić – konieczny był specjalista. Severus nie miał wątpliwości.  
Jednak był czysty i to przede wszystkim go zaskoczyło. Black ponad piętnaście lat nie był w tym domu, a skrzat nie wykonywał swoich obowiązków zbyt dokładnie zaniedbując część pomieszczeń włącznie z piwnicą. Jednak Potterowi udało się wygrzebać resztki brudu z łączeń i zostawić samą zaprawę utwardzoną zaklęciami. Severus nie był pewien jakich czarów czyszczących użył chłopak, ale to było aż dziwne, że Harry trzymał się nadal na nogach. To musiało odebrać mu całą masę mocy. Ciało tak młode nie powinno być przystosowane do oddawania tak wiele magii na raz.  
Severus zrobił kolejny ostrożny krok do środka i dotknął palcami ścian nie znajdując na nich niczego prócz zwyczajnej dla nisko położonych pomieszczeń wilgoci. Ciecz na jego palcach jednak była czysta, jakby kamienie oddawały tylko to co miały w środku nie walcząc z drobinkami pleśni, która się musiała tutaj zalęgnąć.  
Szafa pod ścianą była otwarta, jakby Potter ją wietrzył, co było nie najgorszym pomysłem i Severus podszedł bliżej, żeby sprawdzić co błyszczy na jednej z półek. Spory stawik wody zaskoczył go znacznie. Możliwe, że mieli przeciek, ale jeszcze nigdy nie widział, aby jakiekolwiek podziemne źródło kapało przez sufit i drewno do wnętrza szafy.  
Black powinien wiedzieć czy na piwnicę nie rzucono zaklęć antygrawitacyjnych. Jeśli takowe znajdowały się tutaj, musiały być naprawdę stare, bo Severus nie czuł się wcale lżejszy.  
\- Ależ mnie pan wystraszył – powiedział nagle Potter, stając za nim. – Szukałem pana wszędzie. Nawet pytałem Syriusza i… i … - urwał chłopak nagle tracąc głos.  
Severus zdał sobie sprawę, że oddalanie się w ten sposób było naprawdę głupie. W tych czasach mogło bowiem zdarzyć się wszystko.  
\- Och, tutaj jeszcze nie skończyłem – rzucił chłopak nagle i wyjął z tylnej kieszeni coś co dziwnie przypominało ścierkę.  
Potter podszedł do niewielkiej plamy wody i potarł półkę. Na drewnie faktycznie było coś przylepione i odeszło, gdy chłopak powtórzył kilkukrotnie czynność. Wyglądało na to, że miał w tym wprawę, bo zmieniał kilka razy kierunek tarcia, a substancja ustępowała pod jego siłą. Severus patrzył jak żyłka na skroni chłopaka staje się wyraźniejsza, a mięśnie jego przedramienia napinają.  
Nagła myśl, że Potter wyczyścił całą piwnicę własnymi rękami uderzyła go tak mocno, że aż cofnął się o krok. To było kuriozalne, aby w świecie czarów używano własnych dłoni, ale mugolskie wychowanie chłopaka musiało się ponownie odezwać. Albo nie wiedział, że tym razem nie jest na szlabanie w jego sali.  
Severus nie był pewien co myśleć. Potter jednak uśmiechnął się do niego, odwracając się.  
\- Powinno być dobrze. Nie wszystko puściło, ale drewno wpiło to tak mocno, że raczej nie powinno reagować z niczym. Będzie to pan musiał niestety sprawdzić sam, ponieważ jak wiemy nie znam się na eliksirach – powiedział szybko chłopak, jakby zżerała go trema. – Uhm. Nie wiem czy jest dobrze. Starałem się domyć rogi, ale ten czarodziejski mech jest jakiś dziwny. Przysięgam, że chyba znalazłem starego skrzata Syriusza – próbował zażartować, ale Severus widział jak Harry przenosił nerwowo ciężar z jednej nogi na drugą.  
Chłopak miął brudną ścierkę w dłoniach i nie trudno było dostrzec na jego palcach odciski. Ukryte za okularami oczy, strzelały na wszystkie strony, byleby nie patrzeć na niego i Severus zastanawiał się jak Potter zamierza zdobyć swoją odpowiedź, skoro nie obserwuje jego reakcji.  
Severus wziął głębszy wdech i przejechał dłonią po świeżo startej półce, a potem skinął po prostu głową, chcąc w ten sposób powiedzieć, że to dobrze wykonana robota.  
Uśmiech Harry'ego był naprawdę szeroki, o czym nie chciał myśleć.


	7. Chapter 7

Zapewne milczałby i tak przez cały dzień, obserwując w szoku jak wiele trudu Potter wkładał w to, aby urządzić sensownie ich nowe laboratorium. Severus nawet w myślach nie potrafił nazwać go swoim, odkąd nawet palcem nie kiwnął choćby w sprzątaniu. Przez całą jego karierę nigdy nie trafił mu się uczeń pokroju Pottera.  
Chłopak wydawał się teraz o wiele bardziej złożony. Pewne symptomy dostrzegał wcześniej, gdy Gryfon czytał mu w ukrytym pokoju w Hogwarcie. Podejrzenia, że nie po drodze mu z twierdzeniami Dumbledore'a były potwierdzane bardzo powoli każdym drobnym grymasem twarzy chłopaka na wspomnienie dyrektora.  
Jednak Severus nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że coś umykało mu przez te wszystkie lata i zaczynał zastanawiać się czy wyczyszczone do połowy kociołki nie były sprawką Weasleya. Ronald wyglądał na lenia i niechluja. Potter natomiast… Potter natomiast starał się. Chłopak zdawał się niepewny każdego kroku i sprawdzał po kilka razy czy ułożenie kociołków w piwnicy jest odpowiednie. Severus przeważnie machał ręką, ponieważ to nie miało znaczenia. To składniki należało odpowiednio zabezpieczyć. Potter jednak był dokładny. Drobiazgowy. Severus wątpił, aby to pomagało mu w eliksirach – za wiele wahania sprawiało zapewne, że większość ze składników trafiała do kociołka za późno.  
Severus nie zamierzał użalać się nad losem chłopaka. Każdy z nich robił to co musiał, aby przetrwać, a jeśli kilka nieprzyjemnych uwag w kierunku gwiazdy szkoły oznaczało dla niego jedno albo dwa Crucio mniej… Severus nadal nie zmieniłby ani joty ze swojego postępowania.  
Kiedy jednak teraz obserwował Pottera, który własnoręcznie przesuwał stoły i szafy, układał szkło laboratoryjne, porządkował fiolki – nie mógł nie odnieść wrażenia, że to co widzieli w Hogwarcie to czubek góry lodowej. Kusiło go, aby przypomnieć chłopakowi, że był czarodziejem i posiadał różdżkę, ale zdecydował się na mały eksperyment. Potter nie wydawał się zresztą zniechęcony fizyczną pracą. Najwyraźniej dawała mu pewnego rodzaju ukojenie – jakby to była jedna z niewielu znajomych rzeczy, do których zdawał się przyzwyczajony.  
Severus widział jak pod cienką koszulką poruszają się jego mięśnie. I to nie quidditch sprawił, że uformowały się w ten sposób. Odciski na dłoniach nie powstały podczas meczy. Tej wprawy w szorowaniu Potter nie nabrał w jego sali lekcyjnej na szlabanach. Gotowanie nie przychodziło chłopakowi z łatwością, ale potrafił to robić dostatecznie dobrze, aby nawet Severus nie czuł potrzeby zganienia go. Ten jeden raz, gdy jego śniadanie nie było na czas – Potter przepraszał – jakby to też była jedna z rzeczy, które przychodziły mu mechanicznie.  
Severus nie chciał myśleć o tym więcej, więc zamknął oczy, starając się skupić na czymś innym niż ból w biodrze. Im więcej chodził, tym gorzej się czuł, co było irytujące. Pocieszał się jedynie myślą, że już niedługo będzie w stanie uwarzyć własne eliksiry, które złagodzą objawy tortur o wiele lepiej niż cokolwiek dostępne na rynku, co podawała mu Poppy.

ooo

Severus nie chciał, aby pierwszym warzonym przez niego eliksirem było zlecenie Zakonu. Przede wszystkim przeważnie robił to w zamęcie i na ostatnią chwilę. Po drugie – te mikstury były naprawdę trudne, a nie miał do Pottera zaufania. Chłopak miał być jego rękami i Severus miał ochotę zgryźliwie pomyśleć, że dobrze, iż nie umysłem, bo byliby skończeni, ale nie potrafił się przemóc.  
Potter musiał dostrzec różnicę w jego zachowaniu, bo spoglądał na niego podejrzliwie.  
Severus jednak spojrzał na trzymaną przez chłopaka sporej wielkości księgę eliksirów, jedną z tych ukradzionych z Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych i drżącym nieprzyjemnie palcem wskazał na przeciwbólową miksturę.  
Potterowi nie drgnęła nawet powieka. Jeśli chłopak miał wcześniej podejrzenia, że Severus cierpiał – własnoręcznie dostarczył mu dowody. Nie miał jednak jak sprawdzić chłopaka. Zaufanie w eliksirach i tak trudnym zadaniu jakie im powierzono – wydawało się najważniejsze, a nie mieli z Potterem dobrego startu.  
Nie lubili się. Zaczynali się tolerować, ale jeszcze kilka tygodni wcześniej Severus był pewien, że w pierwszej chwili, gdy znajdzie się po drugiej stronie różdżki Harry'ego – zginie. Teraz stał w piwnicy domu Blacków, bezbronny – otoczony substancjami, z których każda mogła wprowadzić go w stan o wiele gorszy niż ten obecny. Lub wyzwolić – zależnie jak się na to spojrzało. Potter z łatwością mógł zeznać potem, że nastąpił niewielki wypadek. Jednak Severus miał przeczucie, że chłopak podchodził do całej sytuacji odpowiedzialnie i bez uprzedzeń.  
Tych Severus wręcz nie dostrzegał i to tylko wzmagało jego podejrzenia, że w lochach dworu Malfoyów stało się coś więcej. Albo Dumbledore nakłamał chłopakowi, aby manipulować nim. Wdzięczność była solidnym narzędziem i może dlatego Severus nadal był potrzebny dyrektorowi. Mając jego – Dumbledore kontrolował Wybrańca.  
Spojrzał na Pottera pochylonego nad przepisem i zagryzł wargi tak mocno, że poczuł krew na języku. Chłopak mógł odnieść mylne wrażenie, że Severus był bohaterem. Wyprowadzenie go z błędu mogło nieść nieprzewidziane skutki, ale już niedługo mieli warzyć mikstury, które będą niosły śmierć, a Severus zaprawiał je dodatkowo czarami, które tylko potęgowało ich skuteczność. Potter musiał być przygotowany na to, że wojna nie składała się tylko z czystej Jasnej Strony i podłych czarnych magów.  
Sięgnął po pióro, ale trzymał je zbyt niezgrabnie, aby nie połamać stalówki. Potter przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, nie widząc za pewne do czego to wszystko prowadzi. Severus dostał do rąk zwykły mugolski ołówek zanim zaczął odczuwać znajomą frustrację. Wziął głębszy wdech i na okładce nie wiadomo jak starej księgi z eliskirami napisał:

To ja wydałem twoich rodziców

Podsunął książkę z powrotem do Pottera i spiął się, widząc dokładnie kiedy do chłopaka doszło co jest tam napisane. Gryfon przez chwilę milczał ze spuszczoną głową i nie była to reakcja, której oczekiwał Severus. Sądził, że jego szczęka przeżyje kolejne złamanie. Może niewielka klątwa odbije się od barier ochronnych, które zapobiegliwie nałożyła na niego Poppy dając mu tę odrobinę komfortu, że nie bał się odwrócić do Blacka plecami.  
Chłopak milczał, co zaczynało go denerwować, a kiedy w końcu podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego, Severus nie potrafił oddychać.  
Oczy Harry'ego błyszczały nienaturalnie, jakby były wilgotne od powstrzymywanych łez.  
\- Wiem – odparł jednak chłopak zaskakująco opanowanym głosem. – Wiem. Spłacił pan dług – dodał Potter, szokując go.

ooo

Nie rozmawiali. Trudne to zresztą było, skoro Severus nadal nie odzyskał mowy. Nie poczynił też żadnych postępów w kwestii przypomnienia sobie swojego uwięzienia. Czasami zdawało mu się, że Bellatriks pochylała się nad jego uchem i szeptała mu, że tylko na to czekają. Aż oszaleje od wspomnień, z którymi nie poradziłby sobie żaden człowiek. Z jakiegoś powodu w końcu jego umysł je zablokował. A jeśli z czegokolwiek w swojej osobie Severus był dumny – to z instynktu. Chociaż i on zawiódł ten jeden raz, gdy zdecydował, że Potter jednak jest od niego ważniejszy.  
Patrząc na chłopaka w ciszy pracującego przy stole, nie widział w nim niczego niezwykłego. Potter miał chyba cały zestaw rzeczy nie w swoim rozmiarze, potarganych i obwisłych. Severus nie rozumiał mugolskiej mody, ale wydawało mu się, że to jest jedna z tych rzeczy, o których nie chciał myśleć. Nie chciał widzieć Pottera w środowisku ludzi, którzy zmuszali dzieciaka do sprzątania i gotowania, w którym dostawał zniszczone rzeczy i był tak przekonany, że są dobre nadal do chodzenia, że ubierał je nadal nawet gdy uwolnił się z horroru, który mu zgotowano.  
Severus całe życie był szpiegiem, więc podobne szczegóły mu po prostu nie umykały. Severus całe życie był szpiegiem, więc potrafił podobnych rzeczy nie dostrzegać tak długo jak tylko potrafił.

ooo

Noce były najgorsze. Godziny jego snu skracały się samoistnie. Początkowo sądził, że miało to coś wspólnego z koszmarami czy po prostu zmęczeniem, które było tak wielkie, że trzymało jego umysł na ciągłej wachcie. Severus jednak szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że to cisza zachowywana przez Pottera, odbiera mu chęci do życia.  
Chłopak nie mówił do niego. Milczał. Nie podejmował prób nawiązania kontaktu i chociaż nie wydawał się zirytowany, ta stagnacja zabijała Severusa każdego dnia. Jego wrogowie knuli, podsyłali mu niebezpieczne eliksiry lub nawet rzucali w niego klątwami. A nie zrobił im nawet połowy tego co Potterowi. Chłopak natomiast zachowywał w stosunku do niego chłodną uprzejmość.  
Severus nie potrafił ani na chwilę zapomnieć o wyrazie jego twarzy, gdy napisał tych kilka najprawdziwszych słów jakie wypowiedział kiedykolwiek. Nie był to rachunek sumienia. Nie potrzebował rozgrzeszenia. Jednak wydawało mu się to konieczne, aby Potter zdecydował czy nadal chce mu pomagać. Jeśli ktokolwiek (Black) powiedziałby mu prawdę w późniejszym okresie, chłopak czułby się jeszcze bardziej oszukany.  
Severus nie spodziewał się, że wyjdzie z tamtej piwnicy bez szwanku. Nie wiedział też skąd chłopak wiedział o jego zdradzie, ale podejrzewał, że Dumbledore był w to zamieszany. Albo Black. Potter stanowił w tym wszystkim największą zagadkę. Wyjaśniło się dlaczego chłopak mu nie dziękował za uratowanie życia, ale Severus znał Gryfonów. Nie byli kwita.  
Kiedy kolejnego dnia rano zeszli do piwnicy i Potter ruszył w stronę eliksiru, który powoli nabierał koloru, Severus podniósł z trudem pozostawiony na półce ołówek i na tej samej okładce nabazgrał pod spodem.

Możesz mnie uderzyć

Sądził, że Potter nie zrobił tego do tej pory, ponieważ Severus już wyglądał na połamanego. Jego dłonie zbyt wolno powracały do jakiejkolwiek sprawności. Nadal nie trzymał filiżanki w rękach. Jego palce drżały i wyglądały na powykręcane. Eliksiry Poppy działały powoli, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to jedyne dobre wyjście.  
Chłopak zerknął przelotnie na niezdarny napis i nie poświęcił mu najmniejszej uwagi, zaabsorbowany rozlewaniem mikstury. Kiedy zamknął ostatnią fiolkę i odstawił ją na półkę, stanął przed nim z księgą w dłoni i wziął głęboki oddech.  
\- Nie chcę pana uderzyć – przyznał Potter dziwnym tonem. – Mam swoje powody – dodał, wzruszając ramionami. – Jeśli pan sądził, że to jakaś manipulacja dyrektora… Myli się pan. Powiedział mi o tym, że pan zdradził moich rodziców, ale nie zastanawiał się pan kiedykolwiek dlaczego pana życie tak wyglądało? Dlaczego nie lubiano pana w szkole, a nauczyciele nie zrobili nic przeciwko temu? Dlaczego znalazł się pan w Slytherinie, a nie Ravenclawie? Przecież kochał pan eliksiry i naukę – ciągnął Potter, zaskakując go coraz bardziej. – Dlaczego Dumbledore traktował pana tak, a nie inaczej… Dlaczego został pan śmierciożercą…  
Severus cofnął się do tyłu, ale Potter nawet nie drgnął, tylko spoglądał na niego spokojnie.  
\- Nie jest dobrze mówić o tym na głos – powiedział ostrożnie chłopak i spojrzał na niego wzrokiem, który Severusowi trudno było określić jednym słowem.  
On widział tam lata przemyśleń i kalkulacji, inteligencji, której się po Potterze nie spodziewał.  
\- Nie zastanawiał się pan kiedyś czy to życie należało całkiem do pana, czy czasem Dumbledore nie potrzebował lojalnego szpiega? – spytał retorycznie Potter.  
Severus czuł jak jego ciało sztywnieje. Potter miał więcej racji niż zapewne się spodziewał. Niemal nikt nie znał Albusa z tej strony. Może jednak Potter też przyszedł do niego po pomoc w krytycznej sytuacji i został odrzucony. Nic lepiej nie otwierało oczu niż źle podjęta w przeszłości decyzja, ponieważ człowiek, któremu się bezgranicznie ufało – okazał się nikim innym niż manipulatorem.  
\- Nie zastanawiało pana nigdy dlaczego dyrektor nie wymusił na panu, aby mnie lepiej traktowano? – zastanawiał się dalej Potter. – Wiem, że pan to robił, aby pana nie torturowano, ale to dalej nie wyjaśnia zachowania dyrektora… - urwał chłopak i spojrzał na zamknięte na cztery spusty drzwi. – Nie zastanawiało pana nigdy dlaczego nas tak skonstruowano, abym nienawidził pana z całej siły?  
Severus poczuł, że po jego plecach przebiegł nieprzyjemny dreszcz.  
\- Miałem wiele czasu do zastanowienia. Wiem, że pan nie ufa dyrektorowi. Uzależnił nas od siebie. I może to całkiem szalone, ale nie nienawidzę pana. Im bardziej on się stara, tym mniej wierzę w to, że powinienem. Nie znam całej sytuacji z wtedy. Nie wiem czy miał pan inne wyjście. Czy nie poszedł pan do Dumbledora i nie otrzymał pomocy jak ja… - ciągnął dalej Potter i jego wzrok stwardniał na krótką chwilę. – Nie chcę się nad tym zastanawiać, bo prawdy zapewne nie poznam nigdy. Nie prawdziwej prawdy. Dumbledore powiedział, że podsłuchał pan rozmowę… Że przez przypadek pan był tu i tam… Na ile był to przypadek? – zastanawiał się Potter i Severus nie potrafił nie przypomnieć sobie własnych starych podejrzeń, które nie opuściły go ani na minutę jego życia.  
Potrząsnął głową ze zdecydowaniem i Potter zamilkł.  
\- Uważa pan, że się mylę? – spytał chłopak, jakby próbował testować teorię.  
Najwyraźniej przekaz nie był aż tak jasny i klarowny jak mu się wydawało. Albo Potter nie zawsze potrafił dobrze zgadywać.  
Severus zaprzeczył i spojrzał wymownie na drzwi.  
Wzrok Pottera powiódł również w tamtą stronę i chłopak przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę.  
\- Ma pan rację. Nie tutaj – odparł cicho chłopak i wrócił do przerwanego wcześniej układania fiolek.  
Uporządkował je kolejny raz, chociaż nie musiał. A Severus nie powiedział ani słowa, ponieważ nie mógł.


End file.
